Serenade
by Kagomes-Serenade
Summary: Naraku is dead and a new evil has arrived. The group must defeat this evil so they can move on in life. Btw, this is the improved version of Kagome's Serenade. Everything is almost hte same, except I have fixed a few things.
1. Chapter One: Dream

Note: This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. Please, please enjoy it. heehee .

((Oh btw, this first chapter is a flashback/ dream))

Serenade

Chapter One: Dream

Kagome sat under the sacred tree, looking up smiling brightly. She laughed as the tree whispered funny stories to her. She closed her eyes as the wind played their favorite love song.

Kagome's mother walked out of the house and looked to her daughter. She wondered if this was something all six year old children go through. She wondered if it was normal. She watched her stand and hug the tree and smile at the tree warmly. Her mother's concern grew, but then a hand fell softly on her shoulder giving her reassurance. She turned to see her husband's smiling face. "Don't worry, I bet we had done stranger things." she nodded and laughed at his remark remembering her past.

A man dressed in all black walks up the shrine steps. He stops and looks to Kagome. She stares at him with wide eyes and open mouth. She slowly backs away and leans against the tree. The man turns away and walks toward her father.

"Kagome. Come on, dear, lets go inside." she pulls Kagome's hand and leads her inside the safety of their home.

"Mommy... who was that man? He is scary. I don't like him."

"Don't worry Kagome, it was just an old friend of Daddy's."

"Oh... but Daddy didn't look happy to see him." Kagome walks to her room and shuts the door behind her. Her mother turned to the front door, "Umm... what was that about?" her husband looked up with a broken expression. She sighed and smiled slightly, "Oh... I understand... then leave when Kagome is asleep." she paused, "...I wish you didn't have to leave though... the baby will be born soon. I know you won't return in time to see."

"I know... but I have to go, he needs my help. I'll go pack now." he walked past her and smiled. "Everything will be fine..."

Later that night, Kagome's mother and father walk out of their room and to Kagome's. They walk to her bedside and cover her shoulders with her soft pink blanket. Her mother frowns, "Okay... I guess its time..."

"Yeah..." he runs his fingers through his hair and looks to his sleeping daughter. "Good-bye Kagome. I'll try to return soon." he softly kisses her cheek and heads out the door with his wife following. They walk outside and say their good-byes, then part from each other hoping it won't be the last time. Kagome's mother walks back into the house in tears, she slowly makes her way to her room to get some restless sleep.

After a few hours, Kagome gets out of bed and looks around. She opens her door and looks around the house, then she opens her parent's bedroom door to see only her mother there. Kagome shuts the door, looks to the ground then to the front door. She walks outside and makes her way to the sacred tree. "My daddy is missing, did you see him?" she listens, and hears nothing. Kagome frowns and tears form, "Are you still their? Were you already set free? Do you love someone else?" she closed her eyes then opened them quickly. "Oh. You do still love me. heehee I was worried." she smiled and layed on the ground next to the tree. "You are always alone at night... aren't you? Well... I'll stay by your side..." she slowly drifts off to sleep with the summer night's breeze blowing in her hair.

"Kagome!" she jumped up when she heard her name.

"What is it Mommy? Did I do something wrong?" she stood up and runs over to her mother smiling. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I was-" her mother cut her off and hugged her tightly. "Whats wrong?"

"Kagome... were you looking for Daddy?" Kagome nods a bit, then looks to her mother with a frown. Her mother sighs, "Daddy had to go somewhere... he might return after the baby is born." she lets go of Kagome and walks into the house. Kagome runs in after her but stops at the doorway and looks back to the tree.

Kagome runs into the living room and drops a pile of baby toys on the floor. "Here you are Sota, I'll go get Mommy and we can all play." she runs out of the room and runs outside. "Grandpa, wheres Mommy?" her grandfather turns to her.

"She is right here." Kagome's mother smiles and sets her basket of flowers down. Kagome waves her hand and runs back into the house, her mother follows. They enter the living room and sit down next to the baby chewing on plastic keys.

There is a knocking on the door. Kagome jumps up to answer it. She opens the door and smiles brightly, "Daddy!" she leaps into his arms and hugs him. "Daddy, we were worried."

"Aw, really? Well, where is your mother? I need to talk to her." he looks up and sees her standing there with Sota in her arms. "Oh, the baby was born." he pauses. "Um, Kagome I need you to go pack some clothes for you and ..."

"Sota. His name is Sota." her mother smiles slightly.

"Oh, Sota. Do you think you could do that?" Kagome nods and runs to their room to pack some clothes. Her father stands and hugs his wife. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, but we need to leave."

"Why?"

"We aren't safe here anymore. We have to find another place to hide."

"But... I love this place... I don't want to leave... Its our home."

"I know... but our family is endanger... Makai-"

"Makai! He is still alive!" she stares at him in disbelief. He closes his eyes to try and hide his pained look.

"Yeah, he is... thats why we aren't safe here. You knew when you married me it wasn't going to be a simple life... so please don't be mad." he sighs and continues. "We can come back here, but for now, we need to run." his wife chews on her lip and looks to the ground.

"You have to fight him again... don't you? You might not be as lucky as last time you know that... don't you?" she looks at him, "Okay, we can run... but promise me, when this is over, we will return here."

"I promise." he smiles and sees Kagome standing there with tears in her eyes. "Kagome... whats wrong?" she drops the bags of clothes on the floor and runs outside. "Kagome!" he follows her outside, "Kagome." his wife joins him and they look at their crying daughter laying next to the sacred tree.


	2. Chapter Two: Illness

Chapter Two: Illness

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, he turns and helps the sweet, yet furious, fifteen year old girl out of the well. "Kagome, the others are waiting so lets hurry."

"What do we have to hurry for? Its not like we have to go look for the jewel shards anymore." she sighs missing how they would run off to their next adventure searching for the jewel, or the next clue to defeat Naraku.

"Yeah, so. I want to hurry to Kaede's hut so I can eat that Ramen you have in your bag."

"Is that all you care about!" she pushes him then walks ahead, Inuyasha blinks a few times then mumbles something to himself.

A few minutes later, they arrive at Kaede's hut only to see Miroku run like fire past them. "MIROKU!" Sango runs out of the hut and chases the monk down the dirt road.

"Aw, come on Sango! I was only kidding!" he notices she is catching up and tries to run faster. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede stand at the doorway to the hut staring at the couple. Together, they turn and walk into the hut very slowly without saying a word.

Inuyasha sits down next to Kagome, he grabs her bag and pulls out his ramen. "Finally I get to eat." Inuyasha glances over and see Kagome smiling at him, he blushes. "W-What are looking at!" she shakes her head then turns to Shippo.

"Yes Shippo?"

"Did you bring any candy for me Kagome?"

"Yes, look in the bag." Shippo throws himself into the bag and digs around, he finds his candy and smiles happily. He runs over and hugs Kagome then plops down next to her. Inuyasha rolls his eyes at Shippo and looks to Kagome, her face is pale and she has a bit of a sad expression on her face. He take another bite of his ramen then sets it down, "Kagome..." she looks to him, "Kagome, are you okay? You don't look well."

"I am fine Inuyasha, don't worry." she smiles brightly then her face saddens again. Her stomach growls, "uh..." she pouts and bites her lip.

"Kagome, you hungry?" Inuyasha gets closer to her and stares at her, hoping that would make her tell the truth if she were planning on lying. "You can have a bite of my ramen if you want."

"No, I'm fine. You eat your ramen."

"You're lying"

"Huh?"

"You're lying to me."

"Am not."

"Are too, you are lying. I can see it. Why don't you eat?"

"I just don't feel like it." she sighs and looks to the ground. Inuyasha pushes the ramen closer to Kagome. She turns her head and he pushes it closer. She closes her eyes, he picks it up and holds it to her nose. She opens one eye, he grins. She inches her hands closer to the cup of ramen, his grin spreads. "No, I don't want any." she retreats her hands and grins at him, but frowns when she sees he is still holding it to her nose.

"Eat."

Kagome sighs then takes the ramen from his hands and stares at it. She slowly takes a bite then sets it down. Inuyasha makes a concerned look then carefully places his hand on her head. He pulls away then stands, he walks over and picks up her sleeping bag that was laying in the corner. Inuyasha walks to an open stop next to the fire and unfolds her blanket. When he is finished he turns to Kagome and picks her up, then lays her in the sleeping bag. He covers her shoulders, "You're sick.. You need your rest." he turns to Kaede, "Can you watch her? I am going to get some more wood, I'll be back soon."

"Of course Inuyasha." she watches him exit the room, she then turns to Kagome. "Are you thirsty at all child?" Kagome shakes her head then turns around on her other side. Kaede sighs then pulls out some herbs.

Shippo watches Kaede make some herbal drink for Kagome. He then glances at Kagome and sees she is already sleeping. Shippo pouts, he rushes outside but is forced back in. Inuyasha glares at him, "Its raining out there stupid."

"So!" he glares back at the hanyou. Inuyasha looks over to Kagome's sleeping form, he drops the wood on Shippo's head and walks to Kagome. He kneels down and touches her forehead, he frowns. Miroku and Sango run inside laughing but are stopped when they see Inuyasha next to Kagome. They look at each other then to Kaede. Shippo jumps on Sango's shoulder, "Kagome is sick. Inuyasha is taking care of her." Sango sits down and Miroku does the same. Sango begins to speak but stops and twists her kimono in her hands.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Inuyasha awakes and turns over on his other side. He smiles at the sleeping girl next to him then frowns when he sees she is getting worse. Kagome shakes her head and begins to gasp for air. Inuyasha sits up quickly, "Kagome..." she starts to sweat and winces in her sleep. ".. is she dreaming...?" Kagome sits up and stares at Inuyasha with wide eyes. He panics and backs away thinking he is going to get sat. Kagome's eyes go black and her skin takes on a frosty appearance. Inuyasha slowly crawls over to her and takes her hand, but then quickly lets go. "Its so cold."

Kagome feels the warmth on her hand and blinks, "Inuyasha...?" She continues to stare at him, making the hanyou feel uncomfortable.

"Kagome.. are you okay? Whats wrong?" he looks into her eyes and sees she isn't looking at him, but right through him. "Kagome?" Images of her past flash through her mind, she continues to stare at him. She reaches her hand out to touch his face, but pulls away and starts to cry. Inuyasha's eyes widen then go back to normal. "Kagome, whats wrong?" she looks to him, then hides her face. Inuyasha sighs, "What did I do wrong?"

Kagome shakes her head then hugs him tightly. "You didn't do anything... don't worry..." she smiles slightly. She then lays back down, "Inuyasha... " he looks to her, ".. can you lay next to me? I'm scared..." Inuyasha blushes and crawls over and sits behind her. He carefully pulls her blanket over her shoulders and brushes her hair with his crawls, careful not to cut her scalp.

"Kagome... I am right here, go to sleep." she opens her mouth but is cut off. "Shh, you might wake the others up." she sighs then slowly closes her eyes. Inuyasha leans over and wipes her tears away. "Stop crying... you'll get a headache." she smiles and whispers thank you. Inuyasha nods then closes his eyes to get some rest.


	3. Chapter Three: The Ballad of Fire

Chapter Three: The Ballad of Fire

Kagome looks around the hut to see no one there. She crawls out of bed and walks outside. Inuyasha suddenly jumps down in front of her causing her to stumble back and fall. Inuyasha laughs at her then helps her to her feet. "You have to be more careful. I'm not always going to be there to save you." he shivers at the words then turns to her. "Well, lets go."

"Go where?" he takes her hand and pulls her onto his back. He speeds down the dirt road making a cloud of dust fly behind them. "Inuyasha what about the others?"

"They already left. I stayed behind to wait for you to get up."

"Oh, but... where are we going?"

"To the others."

"Inuyasha." she starts to get mad and burns holes in the back of his head.

"Okay, we are going to Koga's den"

"And the others?"

"Are actually going the other direction." his ears lay flat on his head feeling guilty that he had lied to Kagome.

"Why are we going alone?" she asks calmly, then suddenly becomes filled with rage. "And why did you lie to me!"

"We are going alone because this doesn't concern them, and I... uh..." he pauses, ".. I knew you wouldn't come with me if I asked."

"I would too come. But, why are we going there? And why do you need me?"

"So many questions... just wait til we get there, you'll see." he dashed through the fields and smiled slightly.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Shippo stood next to Koga waiting for Inuyasha. Miroku looked to the sky. "Well, its about noon now. I don't think Inuyasha is coming." They look to each other. "Inuyasha would have been here by now, he would have gotten Kagome up long ago." Miroku shakes his head and chuckles. "For some reason, I get the feeling Inuyasha isn't coming." Koga turns to Miroku and grabs him lifting him off his feet.

"That mutt better get and he better have Kagome with him! If he doesn't, we'll go out together and get him!" Miroku sighs and looks to a nervous Sango.

"Sango? What is it?" Sango turns slowly smiling trying to hide her fear. Miroku smiles, "Now Sango if there is something bothering you then you should tell me. I'm listening."

"Well..." she whispers, Koga drops Miroku and walks to Sango.

"What do you know?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome aren't coming."

"What!" Koga turns to Miroku again then to Sango. "What do you mean they're not coming!"

"Well... you see, Inuyasha wanted to do something special with Kagome, because it is her birthday. He wanted us to come here and see what it was you needed." Miroku stands up and looks to her.

"He told you but not the rest of us."

"Inuyasha knew you would try to spy on them-" Miroku turns his back to her and mumbles to himself. Koga snarls and turns back to Sango.

"Thats it! I am not letting that mutt have my Kagome! How dare he take her!" he calls for Hakkaku and Ginta then yells back, "Protect the den for me! I'm going to get that mutt!" they rush out together leaving Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara coughing from their cloud of dirt.

Later that afternoon, Inuyasha and Kagome sat under a cherry blossom tree eating ramen. Kagome smiles brightly at Inuyasha then sets her ramen down. "Inuyasha, thank you." she hugs him causing him to blush. "Inuyasha, why did you trick the others, including me, that we were going to see Koga?"

"Well, they are with Koga. I wasn't lying to you when I told you the others were in the other direction. Because that where they really were, but they were with Koga. I didn't want them ruining it in anyway... and I wanted to surprise you." his blush grows darker and he tries to hide his face.

"Inuyasha..." she smiles and hugs him tightly, then leans her head on his shoulder. "Okay I won't say the 's' word only because you lied for a good cause."

"Yeah, well, don't get use to it... I am only being nice because its your birthday." he makes his usual sulking face and glances at her. She shakes her head then continues to lean her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever Inuyasha.." she closes her eyes and smiles. "Thank you..." Inuyasha sighs and puts his arm around her to keep her warm. He turns his head to the sky and gives a heavy sigh. Kagome's head slips off his shoulder and onto his lap, he taps her shoulder.

"Kagome..?" he smiles at her, "You stupid girl... why didn't you tell me you were tired.." he picks her up and lays her in his lap and rests his head on hers. He breathes in her scent and closes his eyes. Suddenly he sneezes and sniffs the air; he smells fire. He looks down to Kagome and shakes her gently. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at him with concern. Inuyasha helps her to her feet. "Listen, I smell fire, I think we-"

"Okay, lets go check it out." she picks up her stuff and places it back in her bag. She turns and smiles, "Well, lets go." Inuyasha is about to protest but closes his mouth and pulls off his robe.

"Here, I don't want you to get burnt." Kagome takes it from his hands and slips it on then climbs onto his back. "Kagome... leave your bag here." she sighs and drops her bag on the ground. "If it gets stolen I'll make it up to you." her eyes widen and she glares at him. Inuyasha laughs to himself then runs into the forest quickly.

A few minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome arrive at a village. Everything is in flames, dead bodies have limbs torn from them. Most of the children are hiding or were trapped in the huts, most likely they are dead. Inuyasha stands in front of Kagome and looks for any survivors. A small child runs out from behind the trees. She pulls on Kagome's skirt, "A-are you going to help us?" Inuyasha kneels down to the child and hugs her.

"What happened?"

"A demon made of fire attacked us... he looked like a normal man... but but... he was really a demon." she starts to cry softly. "He killed everyone... I was able to get away..."

"Is the demon still here?" the girl looks to the ground and shakes her head. "Okay, go with her. She will protect you." he points to Kagome and the girl walks over to her. Kagome takes her hand and looks to Inuyasha. "Its still here Kagome... I can smell it. Stay close... I don't want anything happening to you." The fire continues to rage to the sky, dancing in the cool breeze. Inuyasha holds tight to his sword, ready to pull it out the minute danger hits. Kagome quickly whips her head around to see a shadow standing in the flames. She pulls Inuyasha's hair softly, making sure it didn't hurt him. He turns to her and she points to the flames. He sees the shadow and growls. A fox made of flames walks out gnawing on an arm. It drops its meal and charges toward them. Inuyasha pulls out his sword and blocks the attack. The fox jumps back and turns into his human-like form. He bows and pulls out his sythe.

"Hello, half-breed. Are you Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, whats it to ya?" Inuyasha steps forward, and the demon smirks.

"Hmm, is that your mate? Kagome isn't it?" Inuyasha and Kagome blush then look to the ground.

"She is not my mate." the fox grins and looks to Kagome.

"Well, then, can I have her? She isn't that bad looking." Inuyasha growls and holds out his sword.

"You stay away from Kagome! I'll never let you hurt her!" he charges and jumps up slicing at the demons head.

"Hey, thats not fair. I haven't told you my name yet. I want Kagome to know my name. So when we are together she will call out my name and not yours." he chuckles and Kagome jaw drops. Inuyasha twitches and slices at him again.

"How dare you say that!" Inuyasha jumps down and misses the demon once again. The demon throws his sythe and nips Inuyasha's arm.

"Hold still dog, I can't hit you when you are moving." he appears by his sythe and picks it up and blocks Inuyasha's sword. He then sends Inuyasha flying into a tree, breaking it in half. Inuyasha jumps up and growls at him.

"Who the hell are you!"

"Well, now you wish to know my name. Its Julian, Julian Seirei. I was sent to capture your one and only." Kagome takes the girl and slowly tries to sneak away. Suddenly Julian's sythe drops down in front of them. "Where do you think you are going?" Inuyasha runs over and grabs Kagome and the girl. He then holds his sword above his head, "I won't let you hurt them!" his sword hits the ground and the ground shakes. The wind scar speeds toward Julian, but he continues to stand not even glancing at it. A woman jumps down and disappears with Julian. They then reappear on top of a burning hut. The fire completely disappears, leaving only smoke. The woman grins at Inuyasha and Kagome then crosses her arms. The moonlight shines down on her, she has red hair and green eyes like a cat. Her body is covered only by a few large black and purple ribbons and black boots to match. She holds a whip in her crossed arms, and a scepter on her side.

"Hello, I'm Sofia." she waves her hand then turns to a shadow leaning against a tree. A man wearing all black modern clothes steps out. His hair is short and black and his eyes are blood red. One eye has three claw marks on it, that eye is also a fake. He has no weapon from what Inuyasha can see. Sofia glares at the man in black, "Thats Makai." Inuyasha pulls Kagome and the girl into his left arm, while his other held his sword.

"What do you want!"

"We want Kagome. She is very important to us." Sofia remarks and flips her hair out of her face. "Just give her to us and we shall be on our way." Kagome looks to the ground.

"Why do you want me?" Makai walks into the moonlight and stares into her eyes.

"You know why, remember your dream..." Kagome gasps and images flash through her mind. Images of her past, her childhood, her father, all appear and make Kagome's eyes water.


	4. Chapter Four: Broken

Chapter Four: Broken

Koga stands under the cherry blossom tree sniffing the ground. He sees Kagome's yellow bag laying on the ground. "She was here.." he growls, "And her scent is mixed up with that mutt's."

Hakkaku and Ginta look to each other then back to Koga. "Do you think she and Inuyasha were 'together' Koga? It could be very possible that they have fallen for one another." They picture Inuyasha holding Kagome's face in his hands and slowly pulling her to his lips. They suddenly feel something smack their heads together. Koga stands there and glares at them.

"Kagome would never be with that filthy dog! She is my women!" Koga sniffs the air, "They are not far from here. Come on lets go." They run into the forest toward Inuyasha and Kagome.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha pulls Kagome closer to him making sure nothing will get her. Inuyasha glances down to her face and can see pain in her expression. He whispers her name then turns to Makai. "How do you know what Kagome has been dreaming about! Just leave her alone!" The girl next to Kagome walks away from her arms. Kagome blinks then looks to the girl, "Hey, wait. Come back, you might get hurt." The girl grins and walks over to Makai. He hands her a light blue bouncy ball. Her clothes change into a black doll like dress and her hair becomes curly.

"My name is Yumi Sekisetsu, but of course you knew that right Kagome?" Kagome closes her eyes and bites her lip. Inuyasha looks to Kagome then growls when Koga's awful smell reaches them.

"Inuyasha!"

"Listen Koga, I don't have time for you! I have to protect Kagome!" Koga runs up beside them and looks to all of the people in front of them.

"Who are these guys?"

"They are after Kagome. Koga, this will be the one and only time, but... will you help me protect Kagome?" Koga blinks a few times then nods. Inuyasha tells Kagome to go with Ginta and Hakkaku, then he leans against Koga's back. "Ready Koga?"

"Yeah, I'll get the fox and the slut that are on the house. You can get the other two." Sofia glares at Koga and holds out her whip.

Julian glances at Koga and turns away, "Makai, I want to take on the half-breed. You and Yumi go back to Serenity." They nod and walk into the forest. Sofia jumps down and starts to glow. Julian jumps down as well and stands next to Sofia. "Sofia, don't waste all of your strength on that wolf." Julian turns into his fire fox form and charges at Inuyasha. Sofia smiles, "Don't worry, I won't, but will you?" she turns into a large black tiger with purple stripes. She hisses and pounces on Koga, knocking the wind out of him. Inuyasha pushes Julian away with his sword then jumps down on him, but misses. Sofia claws at Koga then jumps off of him and runs toward Kagome. Inuyasha kicks Julian then runs to Sofia. He holds the Tetsaiga over his head then slices down and uses the wind scar. Sofia gets hit, but Julian rushes in and grabs her. He sets her down and runs toward Inuyasha and bites his shoulder. Sofia grins and sits up then disappears. Koga stands and jumps down onto Julian. Julian bites Koga's leg and jumps away from Inuyasha and Koga. He growls then disappears. Inuyasha turns to Kagome and smiles seeing she is safe. Ginta and Hakkaku run to Koga, leaving Kagome standing next to the tree. Inuyasha walks toward her, suddenly Julian reappears behind Kagome and grabs her. Julian pulls out a small knife and cuts her right above her collar bone. Julian grins, "Sumiko, you take them. I will take Kagome to Serenity." he disappears and Sumiko walks out from behind the tree. Her white dress blows slightly and she holds her sword close. Inuyasha runs to Sumiko and grabs her. "You better take me to Kagome!" Sumiko looks to him and removes his hands from her collar. Inuyasha puts his hand on his sword and Koga joins his side.

"Calm down. I am not going to harm you. I will take you to Kagome."

"What?" Koga looks to Inuyasha then back to Sumiko. "This has to be some sort of trick."

"It is no trick. I have my reasons for wanting to help you."

"Like what!"

"... You won't believe me..." she turns and points to the forest. "In the forest there is a lake, thats how we will get to her Kingdom. We have to hurry."

Inuyasha's eyes widen, "Hey, wait, take out your braid." Sumiko blinks then does as told. She looks identical to Kagome, except for her eyes, they are green. "Kagome..." Inuyasha looks to Koga and sees he is just as shocked.

"I am Kagome's future child. The details are not important right now." she glances back at them then runs into the forest. Inuyasha turns to Koga then they run into the forest after her.

Miroku and Sango sit on the ground waiting for Inuyasha or Koga to return. Kirara picks her head up and looks over. Hakkaku and Ginta run up the path toward them. Miroku stands up, "Koga, nor Inuyasha are with them."

"Kagome isn't there either." Sango looks to Miroku, "Maybe something happened." Shippo runs to Miroku, "Whats going on!" Hakkaku and Ginta stop in front of them and gasp for air. Shippo pokes Ginta's leg and watches him fall to the ground. "What happened?" Hakkaku looks to them then to Ginta.

"Koga told us to come here... and... tell you..." he sits down next to Ginta. "... he wanted.. you to know..."

"GET ON WITH IT!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo scream together.

Hakkaku lets Ginta finish, "Kagome was captured, and they are following Sumiko. She is going to lead them to Kagome."

"Kagome was captured!" Miroku looks to Sango. "This can't be good. Do you know who took her?"

"No, but they said something about someone named Serenity."

"Serenity?" Sango bites her lip, "I have never heard of her. What would she want with Kagome?" Sango pauses to think, "Did they say anything about the Shikon Jewel?"

"No, just something about taking her to Serenity."

"Inuyasha is with Koga then?"

"Yes, he and Koga teamed up together."

"What!" Shippo stares at them. "No way! Inuyasha and Koga teamed up together! Thats crazy!"

Miroku pats his back lightly, "Now Shippo, you know very well both of them have feelings for Kagome. And you know Inuyasha would do anything to keep her safe. So joining Koga isn't a bad idea."

Sango joins in, "Yeah, until they do rescue her." they look to one another then sigh heavily. "Do you think you can take us to them?"

"They already went through the lake. We don't know how to get through."

"Through the lake? What do you mean?"

"The way to get to the castle is by going through something that reflects. But even if we did find something, we don't know what to do after that."

Sumiko, Inuyasha, and Koga stand in the middle of a snowy field. Sumiko points slightly upward, "The Kagome is there. She must already be with Serenity. Lets hurry." Koga growls softly then follows her. Inuyasha sniffs the air and sighs. Sumiko stops and turns her head to see demons speeding toward them, she raises her hand. "Back away." she waves her hand and light flies toward the demons killing them. "Watch out, most of these demons can only be killed by purification." she continues to walk.

"Inuyasha." Koga looks back to him and whispers. "I don't trust her." Inuyasha shrugs and sees a girl running toward them. Sumiko walks over and bows her head to the girl. She smiles, "Hello Sumiko-Chan."

"Hello Tomoe, what is it?"

"I came to warn you, Serenity knows."

"Hmm.."

"She knows about Artemis and you wanting to rebel." Sumiko closes her eyes, "Don't you care Sumiko-Chan?"

"No, not really. Where is Artemis?"

"He is fighting. Go through the forest he should be there."

"Thank you, Tomoe." she begins to walk off with Koga and Inuyasha.

"Umm... Sumiko-Chan."

"Yes?"

"I am sorry." Sumiko turns and sees an army of demons running through the snow.

"Tomoe..." her eye's water, "Hurry lets go!" They run through the field and into the forest. The army is catching up with them, Tomoe stands in the field with the demons running past her. "Sumiko... please forgive me." she runs with the demons chasing after Sumiko. Inuyasha looks back then to Sumiko. They are almost out of the forest but with more demons chasing after them. Koga jumps into the trees and leaps branch to branch. The demons follow him and almost knock him out of the trees. Sumiko stops and yell to them to keep running, she holds out her hands toward the charging demons. Light swirls around her hands and then the light shoots out. Half of the demons following them are now dead. Inuyasha and Koga look back and with wide eyes. Koga continues running, but Inuyasha runs to Sumiko and grabs her arm. They catch up to Koga and make it out of the forest. A man turns around sees Sumiko and smiles, "Hey... I have been waiting for you." blood drips from his side. His white tux shirt has patches of blood stains on it, the bottom of his pants are ripped. Sumiko rushes over to him and throws her arms around him. "Hey, Sumiko. Whats wrong? You okay?" Sumiko squeezes him tighter, "Ouch, be careful... that hurts." she lets go then turns to Inuyasha and Koga.

"This is Artemis. He will help us, okay?" Artemis smiles slightly and sighs.

"Serenity has Kagome, she sent a lot of demons out to stop me from reaching the castle." Inuyasha looks over and sees a castle, black and gray, but with some white from the snow. Artemis looks to Inuyasha then to Koga. "Hey, aren't you cold wolf?"

"The name is Koga, and yeah I'm freakin freezing!"

"Well, you ain't going to be any better when you get to the castle." he pauses, "Its even colder in there." Artemis turns around, "Looks like more demons are coming." he looks to Sumiko and kisses her. "Hurry, go I'll take care of them."

"But.."

"Go." Sumiko sighs then waves her hand for Inuyasha and Koga to follow. "Hey, Here." Artemis throws a key, she catches it. Artemis pulls out his sword and grins. The wind blows and the scent in the air changes. "Julian." He sees the other fox walking in front of the demons, leading them. "Julian... this is where your flame will die." Artemis growls and turns into his fox form. His fur is made of blue flames and his eyes are black.

Julian looks upward and sees Artemis waiting for him. Sofia appears next to Julian, "Would you like me to help you?"

"Go away Sofia. This does not concern you."

"Oh," she grins, "I see, this will be the final battle. What will win, the fire or the ice." she laughs and disappears with the wind.

Sumiko runs on the bridge leading to the castle. Inuyasha runs past her smelling the scent of Kagome near them. Sumiko runs and jumps down in front of him, "Wait." he growls and Koga joins him. "There is a barrier." She turns and throws a snowball, it hits the barrier and dissolves. Inuyasha whips out his Tetsaiga and it turns red.

"Let me held it then." Inuyasha gets ready to use his sword when the barrier suddenly disappears. "W-what!" Sumiko walks past him and then runs to the door. There is a small hole in the door, she looks at the key. Inuyasha and Koga get ready to fight as the doors open. Sumiko walks inside and Inuyasha and Koga follow cautiously. The doors slam behind them. Everything is black and blue, ice hangs from the walls. Spider webs make pictures in between statues of gargoyles. A dark figure sits in the throne to the side of them.

"Hello. You finally came."

"Serenity..."

"Sumiko, you look weak." Serenity holds out her hand, a black orb appears and she squeezes it. Sumiko gasps and drops to the ground coughing up blood. "Sumiko, we have a gift for you." she snaps her fingers. "Makai." He walks out of the darkness and stands ten feet away from Sumiko. He throws something to her knees, its too dark to see. Sumiko picks it up and blood runs down her hands. Inuyasha's eyes widen and he back away. Tears sting her eyes and her lip trembles. "Artemis..." Koga sniff the air and almost gags.

Sumiko cries, "Artemis!" she glares at the blurry image of Serenity and Makai. She stands up and pulls out her sword. Makai appears in front of her and whispers in her ear, "Artemis said he loved you before he died. Sadly, the words were hard to make out because he was coughing up blood." Sumiko tries to stab him but he grabs her sword and pushes her away. She holds her hands out and the light begins to swirl again.


	5. Chapter Five: Song of Sorrow

Chapter Five: Song of Sorrow

Makai holds up his hand as well and blasts dark light at her. Sumiko flies into the wall, Makai quickly throws her sword at her stomach; pinning her to the wall. Blood drips down and she mumbles something softly. Her hands move to the sword and tries to pull out the sword, but she grows weak and her arms fall to her side. Her head tilts to the side and her eyes slowly close. "Artemis..." blood drips from her mouth. Makai grins and turns to Inuyasha and Koga. Serenity walks over into the light, she has pale skin and blue gray eyes. She has a blue cape with white fur on the collar. Her smile is cold and wicked like a snake. Serenity looks to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, do you wish to see Kagome?"

Inuyasha growls and points to Sumiko, "I swear if she is like that I will kill you!"

"She is fine, for now." she disappears and her voice echoes through the room. "Come, fine her." she laughs and her voice fades out.

Makai smiles, "I'll be waiting in the Chapel." he disappears. Inuyasha turns his head and looks back to the figure pinned to the wall. He walks over to her and studies the features of her pale face. Koga walks over to Inuyasha and stands next to him.

"She is still breathing... we should end her suffering..."

"No." Koga stares at him then Inuyasha continues, "She is going to live, she is a half demon." Inuyasha pulls out the sword in her stomach and catches her before she hits the ground. He picks her up and carries her in his arms. Koga growls and is about to yell at Inuyasha, but then sees Inuyasha is no longer in the room.

Kagome opens her eyes and quickly sits up. She is in a bedroom, everything in the room is red, gold, and black. The walls have paintings of death and blood red dragons flying through the night sky. The windows are stained glass and small candles hang in between each one. She looks up and sees a giant mirror. Kagome climbs out of the bed and walks to the door. She pushes the door and it slowly opens. Kagome cautiously walks out of the room and down a narrow hallway. On the sides of the walls there are giant stained glass windows and each window has a different picture. One of the windows catches her eye, its of an angel holding a small crystal. The angel somewhat looks like her. She turns to it and reaches her hand to touch it.

"You weren't suppose to wake up til later." Kagome jumps and quickly turns around to see Serenity smiling at her. Serenity walks up to her with Yumi following, "I wanted you to wake up when we had killed Inuyasha. That way you could wake up and see your love's lifeless body beside you." Kagome's eyes widen and she looks around for a weapon of some sort. She sees a rusty sword leaning against the wall on the other side. She quickly runs over and grabs it.

"Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" Yumi laughs at her and throws her ball at Kagome. She panics and drops to the ground before it can hit her. She looks up and sees a huge hole in the wall from the ball. Her eye's widen and her mouth drops open. She suddenly becomes filled with rage and stands up, "Hey that almost hit me!" Yumi throws the ball again, but this time Kagome uses the sword like a bat and sends the ball falling back at her. Yumi gets smacked by the ball and falls to the ground. Serenity glares at her then turns to see Kagome running away. Serenity shakes her head then grabs Yumi by the neck and pulls her up. "You better not make any stupid mistakes like that again!"

Kagome continues to run, but then stops when she reaches three doors. They are labeled past, present, and future. She is opens the door that says future and runs inside. She quickly closes the door and locks it. She turns around and sees only a small window with bars on it and a mirror leaning against the wall. The mirror is long and narrow, it starts to glow. Kagome touches the it and an image appears on the it. She sees herself, older about twenty, she is walking next to Inuyasha. He is carrying a boy, about the age of two, on his back. She sees herself carrying a small bundle in her arms. Kagome starts to blush when she takes notice that the bundle is in fact a baby. Kagome takes her hand off the mirror she feels a hand touch her shoulder. She quickly turns around and smiles. "Inuyasha!" she throws her arms around his neck.

"Kagome." she squeezes him tightly and she starts to cry.

"Inuyasha are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?" Kagome looks up to look into his eyes. She gasps and sees his eyes are blood red, one of the eyes has three scars over it. "Makai!" she pushes trying to get away, but his tightens the grip on her arms. The image of Inuyasha disappears and Makai turns back into his real form.

"If you are worried about Inuyasha and Koga, they aren't dead yet." he grabs her by her jaw and lifts her off the ground. "Would you like to see Inuyasha's death?" Kagome's eyes fill with tears. Makai smiles and drops her. She stands up and punches him, he grabs her fist and throws her into the wall. She winces then forces herself back up. She picks up the sword she had earlier and tries to stab him. He lets himself get stabbed, she stares at him in shock. Makai walks backwards letting the sword slide out of him. He knocks the sword out of her hands then punches her in the stomach. Kagome drops to the ground and whispers Inuyasha's name. Makai picks her up after she passes out and disappears.

Inuyasha busts open the Chapel doors holding Sumiko in his arms. He looks ahead and sees Kagome laying on the floor. He pushes Sumiko into Koga's arms and runs to Kagome. "Kagome!" He drops down next to her and pulls her into an embrace. "Kagome..." he smiles and brushes the hair out of her face. Her eyes slowly open. Inuyasha holds her close, "Kagome... are you-" he feels a sharp pain scream through his chest. Inuyasha pushes her down and looks to her eyes, they are black. "Kagome!" She stands up and Makai appears beside her. Inuyasha clutches his chest, the blood oozes out. He growls, "What did you do to Kagome!" Koga is about to set Sumiko down when he sees she is awake. Sumiko glares at Makai, and she pushes Koga away. Sumiko drops to one knee then slowly walks over next to Inuyasha.

"You're alive..." Makai glares at Sumiko.

"Makai... I'll kill you...and after I kill you... I'll kill everyone else here..." Inuyasha turns to her, her eyes are black like Kagome's. Sumiko charges at Makai and punches him as hard as she could. He stumbles back and throws a small dagger at her. It hits her shoulder, but she continues to run at him. Kagome whimpers and walks toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha... am I not important to you...?" her eyes flash from black to their original color then back to black. Inuyasha bites his lip trying to decide what to do. Koga sniffs the air and picks up Serenity's scent. Her runs past Makai and Sumiko fighting, and to the giant dragon statue. He sees Serenity sitting on its head, she doesn't see him standing there. Koga leaps up and claws at her, he rips off a small bag on her side. Serenity gasps and falls back. She reaches for the bag, but Koga grabs it before she can get it. He looks at the bag, she jumps up and tries to get it from him. He holds it up and acts as if he were going to crush it. Serenity backs away and she shakes her no. Koga looks inside and sees small crystals.

"What are these for? They must be important." He picks up a small white crystal that is glowing. Serenity panics and tries again to get it, but Koga softly puts pressure onto the crystal. Serenity backs away, Koga sees the crystal is glowing more. His ears twitch and he hears Kagome gasp, he squeezes the crystal again. Kagome's body seems to glow when he does. Koga turns around and jumps off the statue. He then runs to Inuyasha, "Hey mutt! I think this is somehow connected to Kagome. Inuyasha takes the crystal and looks to Kagome. She stares at the crystal and she mumbles something. Inuyasha runs to Kagome and takes her hand.

Serenity screams, "No!" Inuyasha looks up then presses the crystal into her hand. The crystal glows brightly, a black shadow flies out of Kagome's mouth. Her eyes go back to normal.

"Inuyasha...?" he smiles then looks up to Serenity. She glares at him and disappears. Koga runs up to them.

"Hey, what are we going to do about Sumiko and Makai?" They look over and see they are still fighting. Makai is bleeding a lot, he is very weak. Sumiko is in about the same condition. Inuyasha looks to Kagome then to Sumiko.

"Sumiko... her eyes are black like Kagome's were." they watch Sumiko fight, she is winning. Makai holds his hands out and Sumiko does the same.

Kagome backs away, "I have a bad feeling. Come on lets get out of here!" they run out of the room. Inuyasha turns and looks once more at Sumiko then follows the others out. They run down the hallway, suddenly they hear the windows shatter behind them.


	6. Chapter Six: Death Sings

Chapter Six: Death Sings

Inuyasha looks back to where the windows had shattered. He sees someone walking slowly toward them. Kagome walks over and stands by Inuyasha, they see it is only Sumiko. Inuyasha is about to rush over and help her when he sees her eyes are still black. Blood streams don't her face, they are her tears. Inuyasha turns and grabs Kagome, "Come on hurry we have to get out of here!" They run down the miles of stairs and back to the entrance. Koga runs ahead to open the doors but when he knocks against them they don't move. He rams himself into them but nothing happens. Inuyasha pulls out his sword and uses the wind scar and the doors break into thousands of pieces. They run outside, over the bridge and back toward the forest.

They reach the spot where Artemis last was. They see his body and Julian's laying in the snow. Artemis was laying face down in the snow, Inuyasha turns him around. Kagome gasps when she sees the hole in his chest. His heart was missing.

Sumiko stands behind them, now holding her sword. She glares at them, "I can't let any of you live... not even you mother." Kagome blinks and looks to Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am your future child... Serenity took me from the future and made me do some dirty work for her. I didn't really know anything then... but now... I know everything. I wasn't going to let Serenity take control of me... nor was I going to let her kill me or Artemis after our job was done..." she looks down to Artemis's body, "but it looks like thats not the case... I lost Artemis... and if I were to go back to my time... I still wouldn't have anything... Because of your stupid mistakes!" she glares at Kagome and continues. "If you never go down that dark alley, like you do, none of the bad things will happen to me... so I must keep you from making the mistakes you made..." she holds her sword out and it glows, black light swirls around it. Kagome backs away, and Inuyasha walks in front of her holding onto his sword. Sumiko growls, "Inuyasha... I hate you as well... for what you do in my time... I hate you... I'll kill all of you!" Sumiko slices down but Inuyasha blocks it.

"Why do you hate me? What did I do?"

"You really want to know?" Inuyasha nods slowly. She closes her eyes and leans forward. "You turn into a demon... because mother couldn't protect herself... you weren't able to control yourself and you murdered everything in your path... including Mother... I was the only one left... I was smart though... I ran up behind you ... when you weren't looking I stabbed you with my sword... you dropped to the ground dead... But then I realized... I was all alone..." Sumiko jumps back and holds her hand in the air. "This is why you must die." the sky turns black. Inuyasha turns to Kagome and Koga.

"Run." Kagome shakes her head, but Koga grabs her arm pulling her away from Inuyasha. Kagome shakes her head again then pushes Koga away. She runs over and stands in front of Sumiko. Sumiko glares at her and Kagome smiles at her and places a hand on her sword. Kagome's hand starts to bleed, Inuyasha reaches his hand out wanting to stop her. He doesn't do anything because he trusts Kagome knows what she is doing. Sumiko stares at Kagome in confusion. "What are you doing!" Kagome pushes the sword down to the ground and holds her arms out. Sumiko backs away, "Stop smiling at me!" Kagome's eyes soften and she wraps her arms around her. Sumiko shakes her head and tries to push her away. Kagome looks to her, "Sumiko, you were all alone. Do you still wish to live that life? Or would you like to die now... that way.. in the future ... you won't be alone." Sumiko simply nods her head. Kagome pulls away from her and places her hand over her heart. "Then... I hope you can rest in peace... with Artemis." Sumiko smiles and closes her eyes. Light shines from Kagome's hand and Sumiko slowly fades away.

Inuyasha puts his sword away and walks to Kagome. She turns to him and smiles with tears in her eyes. "She was made of pure darkness... Serenity used her pain to control her... Sumiko never knew... That same thing could have happened to me back in the castle..." she sighs and closes her eyes. "Now she can rest..."

"But now she will never be born."

"I suppose its for that best... though I do wish it didn't have to be this way." Inuyasha hugs Kagome, then looks back to see Koga about to explode. Inuyasha grins at him and then lets go of Kagome.

"We should go, Serenity can come and get us when she is ready." They look back to the castle, then turn and walk into the forest.

Miroku paces back and forth waiting impatiently for Inuyasha to return. Sango walks outside and sighs when she sees Miroku out in the cold. She walks over and taps his shoulder, scaring him. "Oh Sango. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine." she pauses, "Miroku.. its cold out... you should come inside the den. The smell of wolves isn't that bad once you get use to it."

He smiles at her, "Sango, I just want to wait for Inuyasha a little longer."

"But who knows how long that will take."

"You're right, but I want to stay out here. Besides, the moon is beautiful tonight. Look." he takes her hand and points it to the moon. Sango blushes and nods her head slowly. Miroku smiles, "You wouldn't mind waiting out here with would you? Its kinda lonely..." Sango looks to the side then nods. Miroku sits down and pats the ground next to him. "You can sit here." Sango sits down next to him and looks to the sky.

"Miroku.."

"Yes Sango?"

"Do you think Inuyasha and Koga found Kagome?"

"Yes, I think they have. I mean, its Inuyasha and Koga we are talking about here."

"I guess you're right.. but what if they are hurt.. or what if Kagome-"

"Sango. Don't talk like that. You just have to have faith in Inuyasha, everything will be fine. I promise." he takes her hand and holds it in his. Sango blushes and looks into his eyes. "I promise you, everything will be fine." he kisses her hand and winks. Sango slowly pulls her hand away and blushes more. "I know you do have a reason to worry. We all do. Inuyasha can be very idiotic at times. He is also foolish and runs into a fight without thinking much. He is very egotistical and-" Miroku feels a sharp pain on his head. He looks over and sees Inuyasha.

"What was it you were saying Monk?" Sango jumps up and smiles brightly.

"Oh Inuyasha, you're here. And I see you have Kagome." Kagome climbs off of Inuyasha's back and runs over to Sango. The two girls embrace and start crying. Inuyasha shakes his head and looks back to Koga.

"Hey Koga. Thanks for your help. Don't think I'll ever need help again though, cause I won't."

"Yeah right mutt face! You are going to begging for my help next time, just watch." Koga walks inside his den to check on his pack. Inuyasha growl and turns to Miroku.

"No one attacked?"

"Nope, nothing happened here. Everything was as boring as ever." he laughs and Inuyasha smiles.

"Okay, well lets go inside. I think we are all kinda tired." he walks over to Kagome. "Hey lets go in." he takes her hand and they walk inside Koga's den together. Miroku smiles at Sango, "Shall we follow?"

"Yes, lets go in." they walk inside only to see Koga glaring at Inuyasha and then grabbing him. Koga pulls Inuyasha away from Kagome, "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMEN!" Miroku and Sango shake their heads and sigh. They turn to each other and laugh.

Shippo sits up and blinks a few times, "I don't understand grown-ups." he then turns and lays down to sleep.

Deep inside the forest, Sesshomaru sits in the grass watching Rin and Jaken play in the river. He sniffs the air and narrows his eyes. Sesshomaru stands up and holds out his sword. Sofia jumps down from the tree branch and kneels before him. "Hello there. Are you not Inuyasha's half brother?"

"What do you want?" Rin looks over and sees Sofia, she walks out of the water and stands behind Sesshomaru. Jaken does the same but holds his staff just in case of any trickery.

Sofia smiles, "Do you wish to kill your dear brother? Because if you do, I have something that might interest you."

"What is it?" her green cat eyes glow and she grins wickedly. Sesshomaru looks back to Rin and Jaken. Rin nods her head and runs back to play, Jaken on the other hand was heart-broken and dragged himself over to Rin. "Now... what is it you have for me?"


	7. Chapter Seven: The Queen of Cats

Chapter Seven: The Queen of Cats

Sofia walks into Serenity's bedroom. She is looking outside and seems to be in deep thought. Sofia coughs slightly, "Serenity, I did as you asked." she bows her head. She waits for Serenity to face her, but she doesn't. Sofia hisses and turns to leave.

"Sofia..."

"Yes." she turns back around.

"Did Sesshomaru accept the proposal?" Serenity continues to look out the window.

Sofia takes a deep breath, "He declined. He says he will kill his brother by himself. He also said he would kill us if we got in his way."

"I see... but did he take the orb?" Sofia nods and Serenity closes her eyes then grins. "Lord Sesshomaru is now under our control. Things will become very interesting now, don't you agree?" Sofia laughs alittle then turns once again to leave. Serenity stops her, "Wait, I have another job for you."

"Yes?"

"Your target is the Angel Sword. Get it before Kagome does." Sofia bows her head and runs out the door. Serenity smirks as she watches her leave, "But be careful... there are always suprises lurking... my dear Queen of Cats.." she laughs and walks over to her small table. There sits a small black box with silver trims. She opens the lid slowly. Her wicked smile grows as she picks up the heart of Sumiko's love. "Artemis... you are going to get a second chance... this time you won't betray me."

Inuyasha wakes up on the cold, damp floor of the wolf den. He sits up and shakes Kagome gently. She yawns then turns to see Inuyasha. She smiles at him, which causes him to blush madly. Kagome giggles and feels a small tug on her shirt, she looks down and sees Shippo. "Good morning Shippo."

"Morning Kagome, do you have any good snacks?" he asks innocently.

"Yeah, look in my-" her eyes widen, she then turns and glares at Inuyasha. He jumps back and crawls away from her. "Sit!" his body smacks into the ground. "You still going to make it up to me?"

Inuyasha pulls himself from the ground and growls, "Not if you are going t osit me all the time! I told you I would make it up to you. I am giving you my word!"

Kagome suddenly smiles and hugs him tightly. "Okay." he blinks a few times then shrugs and hugs her back.

Shippo gives them a funny look, "What did he do?"

"He left my bag under a cherry blossom tree." she smiles slightly.

Koga walks in and sees them hugging. Flames appear around him. He pulls Inuyasha and Kagome apart then wrap his arm around Kagome's waist. "How many times do I have to tell you? KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!"

"SHE AIN'T YOUR WOMAN!" Inuyasha yells back.

"I have claimed her as mine!"

"You haven't claimed anything!"

"Well, maybe I will now." Koga pulls on Kagomes arm then Inuyasha grabs her other one and pulls back. "Let go mutt!"

"I am not going to let you have Kagome! She isn't yours!"

Koga growls, "Oh? Then who does she belong to?"

Inuyasha bites his lip, "She doesn't belong to anyone!" Koga's eyse soften and he lets go of Kagome. He then runs to the exit and stops.

"Inuyasha! I am gonig to prove my love to Kagome and she will become mine!" he runs outside.

"W-what?" Inuyasah makes a fist and his ears twitch. "Has he learned nothing?"

Kagome laughs and reaches up to Inuyasha's ear and begins to rub them. He is startled and pulls away. She smiles innocently, "Sorry... I saw that your ears were twithing and I couldn't help but rub them."

"Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't it bother you he calls you his?"

"Not really." Inuyasha's eyes widen then he sighs. Kagome notices and smiles brightly, "I don't care because I know you won't let him have me." She smirks at him and walks outside. Inuyasha blushes then looks to the ground.

Mirkou and Inuyasha sit on the shore of the river skipping rocks. Inuyasha sighs and lays back in the grass. Miroku looks at Inuyasha's eyes, "Thinking about Kagome?"

Inuyasha turns his head, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would." Miroku smiles and sits closer to Inuyasha. The hanyou narrows his eyes then looks back to the sky. "Oh, Inuyasha, don't hold it in. I know you have lots of questions for me. Ask away." He laughs at his little joke, not thinking Inuyasha would take him seiously.

"Miroku?"

"Oh.. yes?" he smiles.

"You and Sango still going to get married?"

"She and I had forgotten about that. It was a long time ago when I asked her. After deafting Naraku, we both just laid back and never thought back to the proposal."

"Well, do you still love her liek you did before?"

"No, I love her even more now.." he smiles inwardly and glances to Inuyasha. "So, what about you? Are you ever going to tell Kagome you care about her?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and turns from him. "Oh come one Inuyasha. We all know you two love each other a lot. We have known it forever now." He pauses and glances to him, "Why do you deny it?"

"Because... it would never work out. She is from another time. She will have to return someday. " he mumbles as his heart sinks.

"How do you know that? She might decide to stay here with you. It might be that she is meant to be here with you. It sure would explain a lot don't you think so?" Miroku smiles.

Inuyasha sits up and looks to him, "If it were true... I would tell her."

"I really do believe it is. Even if its not, you should love each other anyway."

He looks up to the wolf den and sees Kagome standing on the cliff looking to the sky. He smiles and jumps up, "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Out." he runs off into the woods. As he runs he picks up the scent of flowers. Inuyasha runs faster and finds a clearing filled with flowers. He picks some poopies and sticks them inside his kimono. Kneeling in the trees, Sofia watches Inuyasha with curiousity. He turns to run back, when Sofia jumps down in front of him. "What do you want?"

"I want to play.." she grins as she licks her fingers to her claws.

"Feh, fine by me." he pulls out his sword.

"Good." her eyes glow and she turns into her tiger form. She jumps up and snaps at Inuyasha, but misses. He punches her jaw and kicks her in the side. Sofia bites his leg then runs to a tree and jumps on the branch. SHe turns back into her human like form and cuts Inuyasha with her whip. She jumps back down then tries to scratch him, but he grabs her by her wrist and throws her to the ground. Sofia grins and jumps onto another branch. "Sorry, but I can't hang around anymore. I have a job to do."

"Liar! You're just scared! Come back here and fight!" Sofia shakes her head and disappears into the trees. Inuyasha growls and runs toward the wolf den.

Kagome tosses back and forth in her sleep. Shippo and Koga watch her then look back to the entrance to the cave. Inuyasha still isn' there." Shippo makes a pouting face and sits next to Kagome's sleeping form. "I ma starting to get worried... what if something happened to Inuyasha? What if he does't come back?"

Koga growls, "He will come back... he will because of Kagome." He sighs and looks down to Shippo, "I'll go see where he is." He stands up and walks outside the cave.

Shippo curls up beside Kagome to get some sleep. Kagome rolls over and smashes him, "Ouch!" Shippo pushes Kagome away and pouts. "She must be having a bad dream if she is attacking me in her sleep." He runs outside to look for the others.

Miroku and Sango walk up the path to the den. They hear someone calling their names and turn around. They see Inuyasha running at them with amazing speed. Miroku's eyes widen and he quickly stops Inuyasha from running into him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why were you gone for so long?"

"Sofia, a cat demon, she showed up and attacked me." Sango stands next to Miroku and leans on his shoulder. Miroku smiles a bit then looks back to Inuyasha.

"This Sofia, do you know what she wants?"

"No, not really, just that she has a job to do." Inuyasha looks around. "hey where is Kagome?"

"Last time I saw her she was in the wolf den with Shippo and Koga." Inuyasha nods and runs toward the den. Miroku sees something fall out of his kimono. He picks it up and shows it to Sango. "Look like he has a gift for Kagome." They laugh and start to walk back to the den.

OCC: Next chapter is going to be really really cool, oh and sad. Hope you enjoy it!


	8. Chapter Eight: Poppies

Chapter Eight: Poppies

Inuyasha runs to Kagome's side and kneels down. Kagome seems to be sleeping in peace for the time being. Inuyasha sighs and leans against the wall of the damp cave. Kagome shivers in her sleep and winces. Inuyasha picks her up and places her in his lap. He takes off his robe and covers Kagome with it, then he plays with her hair.

Koga wanders around beside the forest kicking sticks and rocks. He sighs and looks up to the sky. Koga growls then makes a fist thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome together. He mumbles to himself, "Stupid mutt... doesn't know anything... he and Kagome will never be together she's mine..." he sighs and continues to walk.

Yumi sees Koga and holds up her ball. It glows and she turns into a twenty year old women with raven hair. She places a crystal around her neck; the crystal has a spell on it to cover up her scent. She walks out of the forest and stands in front of Koga. She bows to him, "Hello, you seem sad. Is something wrong?"

"Its none of your business. Leave me alone."

"Oh, you like to lie, well that can't be good. I can see you are sad. Maybe I can help."

"I am not lying! There is nothing wrong!"

"Don't be upset, I can help you." the crystal around her neck glows. "Now, tell me, what is wrong?"

"Inuyasha-" she places her finger over his lips to stop him.

"I see... Inuyasha is a bother, isn't he? Well, I have something that will take him out of the picture. Then Kagome will be yours." She hands him a small dagger, he takes it. "Go to Inuyasha and take him to the spot where the poppies grow. You will then hold him against a tree and pin him there with this dagger. Do you understand?" her crystal glows again, Koga nods. "Good. Now go." Koga turns and heads back to the den. Yumi walks back into the forest. She sees someone standing in the shadows. "Who's there!" Sesshomaru walks out and glares at her. He walks over and picks her up by her neck.

"I am the one that is going to kill Inuyasha, not Koga. You better stop him from killing my brother, or you are going to pay for his life." Yumi grins and her crystal glows brightly. Sesshomaru squeezes her neck tighter, "That won't work on me. I have no emotion there for you to manipulate" Yumi starts to panic and tries to kick him. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"Not let Koga..." she coughs, ".. kill Inuyasha..."

"Good." he drops her and looks down to her weak form. "Tell me, what is your plan? Why do you want to kill Inuyasha? And why.." he throws a small orb down to her, "are you trying to take control of me?"

Inuyasha opens his eyes and looks over at Koga. "Hey, I thought I smelt something weird." he grins, but Koga does nothing. Inuyasha looks concerned, "Listen, I was kidding." he mumbles, "sorta.." Koga walks forward and looks to Kagome then to Inuyasha. Inuyasha growls and sets Kagome on the ground so he can stand. He walks up to Koga, "What's with you? Why haven't you yelled at me yet!" Kagome groans, Inuyasha bites his lip then whispers, "Well, whatever.. just be quiet."

"Inuyasha... lets go somewhere private.. I need to talk to you." Inuyasha looks at him oddly then shrugs.

"Have a place in mind?"

"Yeah.. follow me." he walks outside with Inuyasha. Kagome yawns and sits up just in time to see Inuyasha and Koga leaving. She rubs her eyes, "I wonder where they are going.." she looks to her lap and picks up Inuyasha's robe. She smiles softly and puts it on. She then walks outside to get some fresh air.

Inuyasha and Koga head down the path in silence, not speaking a word. Inuyasha is about to say something when he sees Koga walking into the forest. Inuyasha sniffs the air and smells no demon near by, he then follows Koga. They walk through the forest and then enter the clearing. Inuyasha stands in the middle of the clearing and looks to the sky. The moonlight shines down on him, illuminating his amber eyes. He turns to Koga, "So.. why did you bring me here?"

"Kagome... you picked flowers for her..." Inuyasha blushes a bit then pulls out the wilting flowers. Koga shakes his head, "You forgot to give them to her... now they are dead. Why don't you pick some new ones for her?" Inuyasha gives him a funny look and drops the flowers. "Hey, look over there." Koga points to some flowers next to a tree. "Pick those, they seem to be prettier then the rest."

"Koga, why are you acting like this!"

"Don't ask questions mutt, just do as I say!" Inuyasha growls then walks over to the flowers. He picks them. Inuyasha is about to say something to Koga when he feels a quick, sharp pain in his back. He turns around slowly to see Koga holding a dagger with blood dripping down it. Koga grabs Inuyasha and throws him against the tree. He then pulls his arm back ready to plunge the dagger into Inuyasha.

"Stop! Don't do it Koga!" he turns to see Kagome with tears burning her eyes and cheeks. Koga turns back to Inuyasha and drives the dagger into him. Kagome runs over and pushes Koga away. He grabs her, holding her to his chest, keeping her from Inuyasha. "No! Let me go! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she tries to push Koga away but his grip is to strong. Inuyasha whimpers and holds out his hand with the flowers. He drops them and his eyes slowly close. Kagome screams out and pushes Koga again. She finally breaks free and runs to Inuyasha. She wraps her hands around the dagger and tries to pull it out. "Inuyasha!" the dagger glows with a black light, it burns Kagome's hands. She pulls away quickly. She then tries to pull it out again. Her hands start to glow and the black light dissolves. Kagome pulls the dagger as hard as she can, it comes out throwing her back. Inuyasha falls to the ground and lays there motionless.

Koga looks down to Inuyasha and Kagome, his hands start to shake. "What did I do..?" he turns and walks away. Kagome crawls over to Inuyasha and pulls him into an embrace. She holds him in her arms and cries softly. She closes her eyes and let the tears fall onto Inuyasha's face. A small silver crystal necklace appears around Kagome's neck. It radiates a soft light and Inuyasha and Kagome's body begins to glow.

Sesshomaru stands behind Kagome. "Inuyasha isn't going to die, so stop crying." Kagome turns glaring at him.

"How do you know?"

"You won't let him die."

"W-What are you talking about?"

OCC: Please review my story. I like getting reviews. smiles Oh btw, this chapter I forgot to look over for mistakes.


	9. Chapter Nine: Sleeping Hanyou

Chapter Nine: Sleeping Hanyou

Kagome places a wet rag on Inuyasha's forehead. She sings softly to herself then turns to see Kaede walk into the hut. She is holding a blanket in her arms, she hands it to Kagome. She takes it and covers Inuyasha with it. "Kaede... why hasn't he awakened yet? Its been three days..."

"I don't know child... but don't worry about Inuyasha... he will be fine." Kaede gives Kagome a reassuring smile, but it doesn't help. She sighs and walks back outside to leave them be.

Shippo runs over to Kaede, "Hey, how is Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Their fine, Inuyasha still hasn't come to, but he will soon."

"Yeah, right, thats what you said last time..." Shippo sees Kirara and decides to go play. Sango taps Kaede on the shoulder, "Kaede, Miroku and I found something interesting by the Scared Tree. I think you should come and take a look at it." Kaede nods then follows Sango.

When they reach the Sacred Tree, they see Miroku with his back facing them. Sango runs over to him, he turns and smiles at Kaede. "Oh, Kaede-sama, I think you should take a look at this." Miroku points to the tree. "On the other side." she walks over and sees a mirror on the tree.

"Oh my, what is this doing here?"

"We don't know. We had tried to take it off, but its stuck on there."

"How odd. I was here two days ago, and this wasn't there."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know..." she turns and is about to leave when she sees an image forming on it. "Eh?" The mirror shows Inuyasha running, he is then hit by an arrow.

((Btw, this is a flashback.))

Inuyasha winces and hears a soft cry. He thinks to himself. _W-what? I can hear... I thought I was dead... _He tries to open his eyes, but nothing happens. _Am I dreaming? What's going on? _He hears the cry again. _What is that? It sounds like a child crying... _He tries to speak, but his lips don't move. _I must be dreaming..._

_"Who's there?"_

"What? Who said that!"

_"Can you hear me?"_

"Yes, but who are you?"

_"You can, hear me, but can you see me?"_

"No, what are you? A ghost that lives in the tree?"

_"I-I don't know... I can't see anything... only hear.."_

"Oh, well, thats weird."

Inuyasha laughs softly, _"What's your name?"_

"Higurashi Kagome. What is yours?" Kagome moves closer to the scared tree and smiles brightly.

_"Me? Inuyasha..."_

"Inuyasha?" she giggles.

_"What's so funny?"_

"Nothing, I like your name, its cute."

_"Cute?"_

"Yup."

_"Hm.. your an odd child, you know that?"_

"Yeah, I am an odd child. I mean, I am friends with a tree!" she pauses and thinks for a moment. "...uh.. or a tree spirit, or ghost, or whatever you are." she smiles when she hears him laughing. Kagome hears her mother calling her, she jumps up. "Inuyasha, I have to go inside now. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

_"Wait... you called me your friend... do you mean that?"_

"Of course I mean it. Bye bye." she skips off into the comforts of her home. Inuyasha sighs and thinks to himself, _Maybe I am just dreaming... this girl isn't real... everything is just a dream... _

After weeks of Kagome visiting the sacred tree, Kagome's father decided it was time for her to find someone real for his daughter to be friends with. He calmly walked over to her and kneeled down. "Kagome." she continues laughing and doesn't notice her father next to her. "Kagome." She jumps up and turns around.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Kagome, who are you talking to?"

"My friend, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yup, he is a half demon. He tells me all sorts of stories about his past. Most of them are sad though..." she pauses, "But there are funny ones too!"

"Ah, I see. Well Kagome, I met this young man named Nobuo Tanakashi. He will be here in a few minutes. I would like you to play with him, alright?"

"Okay, I can introduce him to Inuyasha." Her father gives her a fake smile and nods his head. He then gets up and walks back inside. Kagome turns her attention back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I have to go soon."

_"I heard Kagome, don't worry I'll be fine."_

"Okay, but... until Nobuo comes, I want to stay here with you, okay?"

_"Thats fine Kagome..."_

"Oh! Inuyasha, did I tell you about my dream?"

_"No... you haven't, what did you dream about?"_

"I dreamed about you." he laughs which causes her to pout. "Hey I did, I may not have seen you before, but I know it was you I dreamed about."

_"Okay Kagome, calm down... what did I look like in your dream?"_

She giggles, "You had silver hair and you had a red kimono on. Everything was blurry so I couldn't see your face."

_"Wow... we must have met before..."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Thats what I look like. Your dream was right."_

"Really? Wow!" she smiles and dances around. "Well, in the dream, I was a beautiful princess and you were my warrior. My kingdom was in trouble and you came and saved me." she leans against the scared tree. "Inuyasha... would you come and save me if I were in trouble?"

_"Yes... I would."_

"Promise?"

_"Yes, I promise. I will always be there when you need me."_

"I love you Inuyasha..." she sees a boy walking up the shrine steps. She starts to walk away. "Bye Inuyasha."

_"Bye Kagome... "_

Later that night Kagome climbs out of bed and walks to the sacred tree. She lays down next to it. "My daddy is missing, did you see him?" she listens, and hears nothing. Kagome frowns and tears form, "Are you still their? Were you already set free?"

_"No... I am still here. What's wrong Kagome?"_

"My daddy is gone..."

_"Oh... I don't think I can help you... I'm sorry Kagome..."_

"Its okay Inuyasha, I still love you." she smiles and looks to the ground. "Inuyasha"

_"Yes Kagome?"_

"Do you still love Kikyo?"

_"I-I don't know..."_

"Oh..."

_"Kagome, don't worry, I love you."_

Kagome smiles and hugs the tree. "Inuyasha, you are lonely out here aren't you?"

_"It is kind of lonely yes... but I'm fine... I am use to being alone."_

"Inuyasha...I am here now, you won't be alone anymore..." she lays down and closes her eyes. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

_"Goodnight Kagome..."_

The next day, Inuyasha hears a someone crying softly. _"Kagome?" _She sits up and looks to the tree. She wipes her eyes and hugs her legs. _"Kagome... what's wrong?"_

"We are leaving..."

_"What do you mean?"_

"My daddy said we have to leave... because we aren't safe anymore."

_"Your not safe anymore? What's happening?"_

"I don't know... but I am scared..."

Inuyasha sits up quickly, bumping his head into Kagome's. He winces and lays back down. She rubs her head then smiles at him. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine... I think." he sits up and Kagome hugs him. He hugs her back, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I was worried.. thats all..." she starts to cry and he sighs.

"Don't cry... you'll get a headache."

"I don't care..." he laughs then lets go of her. "Inuyasha, what were you dreaming about?"

His heart starts to pound, "It was strange..." He remembers Kagome's voice and how she was crying.

"What happened Inuyasha?"

"Kagome... do you remember what happened to you when you were a child?" Kagome gasps and stares at him in shock. He takes her hand, "Do you remember who it was you talked to?"


	10. Chapter Ten: Truth

Chapter Ten: Truth

Inuyasha and Kagome run to through the forest toward the well. Shippo and Kirara see them and chase after them. "Inuyasha! Kagome!"

Inuyasha turns his head, "Not now! Kagome and I will return later! Tell the others!" Inuyasha grabs Kagome and disappears into the trees. Shippo and Kirara stop running and gasp for air. "I guess we have to find the others Kirara." they run to the sacred tree.

Inuyasha jumps into the well with Kagome on his back. When they arrive on the other side, they quickly climb out and run to the house. "Mom!" everyone hears Kagome and runs outside.

"What is it dear?" Kagome's mother asks calmly.

"Mom we need to talk." Kagome pulls on her mother's hand and walks into the house.

Kagome sits down next to Inuyasha at the table. Her mother pours them some tea, then seats herself. "Kagome, now what is it you needed to talk about?" she sips her tea and smiles.

"Mom... what happened to Dad?" her mother almost spat out her tea when she heard this. She coughed then set her cup down.

"Why do you ask dear?"

"Because... I had a dream not too long ago... Dad was in it. I can't remember anything that happened to me when I was six years old. But in this dream... everything seemed to be so clear. But there was something strange, I was talking to a tree, the sacred tree. Later.. something happened, it was after Sota was born, Dad was worried about something. I don't remember anything else from the dream after that."

"Kagome..." her mother wipes her tears away and smiles at Kagome. "Kagome... I guess you should know." her mother walks over to Gramps and whispers something in his ear. He walks outside with Sota. Her mother turns back to Kagome and sees the crystal around her neck then gasps.

"What is it Mom?"

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"I don't know... it just appeared..." she smiles, "I am glad I have it.. it saved Inuyasha's life."

"Kagome... did you meet a man named Makai?"

"Yes, why!" her mother drops to her knees and shakes her head.

"Is.. is he dead?"

"Yes, Sumiko killed him."

"Sumiko?"

"She is dead now... I rather not talk about her."

"Oh okay Kagome, but... he is finally dead?" Kagome nods then Inuyaha looks at Kagome's mother.

"What do you mean by finally dead?"

"Makai... he is, I mean was, a demon. He was created from pure darkness. His father, Dominic Himoto, was the one that created him. Dominic was a very powerful ruler, and very strong. Your father opposed him, and well as I. Your father and I knew Dominic must not live, so your father killed him. Makai was actually happy he killed him. Because he then became ruler over his father's demonic kingdom. Your father fought Makai, and I tried to help. We thought we had finished him and we could live in peace, but that was the case. After you and Sota were born, Makai showed up again. We don't know how he was still alive, but he was. The strange the was, he didn't look as if he had aged at all. He was also taking orders from someone. We never did learn from who..." Kagome tries to think back to her dream but can't remember anything. Inuyasha looks to Kagome then to her mother. Her mother sighs and looks down to her cup. "Kagome, Makai had attacked us that day when you were crying by the Sacred Tree. Nobuo, a your friend, he took you to the well house and you two hid in there. Thats when it happened, you somehow fell into the well and disappeared. After you fell in, one of Makai's henchmen ran into the well and saw Nobuo. He was captured and was going to be killed. Your reckless, impulsive father went to save him, he thought they had captured you as well. When your father left, I ran into the well house with Sota in my arms and hid in there. Later that night I thought I heard a groan come from the well, and there you were. When everything seemed to be calm we returned to the house. Inside you kept telling me these stories that you had fallen into the well and landed in a strange world. You told me you found the Sacred Tree, and there was a man with an arrow in him. You told me it was your friend and you were going to set him free, but you were attacked by Samurai. Then you told me you were captured and they were going to take somewhere. You said you got away and ran all the way back to the tree. But there was something there that tried to kill you, so you said you ran back to the well and jumped inside. I didn't know what to say, I just that you had hit your head or something. Well, after we found out your father died... we all just slowly forgot about Makai and the well. I guess you were so young that when you forgot, it completely erased from your memory." she sighs, "Who would have guessed you would fall down that well again nine years later."

Kagome looks to Inuyasha and then to the crystal around her neck. "Mom, but what about this crystal...?"

"Your father gave you and Sota a crystal before he died. I don't know what the crystal does..."

"But I have never seen it until now."

"I know... they seemed to disappear when he died." she looks to a picture of him hanging on the wall. "Sota's hasn't appeared yet, so I can't tell you why yours did." Inuyasha stands up and walks outside. Kagome stands to follow but is stopped by her mother. "Kagome, why don't Inuyasha and you leave tonight. I am sure Inuyasha and you have a lot to do in his time." Kagome smiles then nods and runs out the door.

Miroku and the others are already sleeping when they return. Inuyasha looks around for a spot for Kagome to sleep, nothing. He looks to her then to his favorite tree. He picks her up and jumps into the tree and lays her in his lap. "Sorry Kagome, you are going to have to sleep up here with me."

Kagome smiles, "Thats fine Inuyasha... goodnight." she buries her face into his chest and falls asleep. Inuyasha sighs and smiles slightly then closes his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: Angel Sword

Chapter Eleven: Angel Sword

Miroku and Inuyasha study the mirror on the tree closely. Miroku tries to pull it off and Inuyasha tries to break it. Sango throws her boomerang at it, still nothing happens. Miroku walks over and stands by Sango. "Maybe we shouldn't try to break the mirror, maybe it can lead us to Serenity."

Kaede sighs, "Or it could be for some other purpose, who knows. But if you look to the top of the mirror there is a small round hole, maybe something goes in it."

"You mean like a key?" Kagome peeps.

"Yes, it could be a key... or maybe its there for no reason." Kagome walks up to the mirror. She then climbs on the roots and reaches up to the opening. She takes off her necklace and looks at the crystal. Kagome places the small crystal in the hole, it begins to glow brightly. Suddenly, it stops glowing and the crystal falls out. Kagome jumps down and picks up her crystal. "Well, that didn't do much." Kagome sighs and walks over to Inuyasha. Everyone turns to leave when they hear a small voice coming from the mirror. Kagome looks back and sees an image of her father in the mirror. She gasps and slowly walks to it. Her father is smiling in the image. Her mother is standing next to him with a sword on her back. The image changes, it shows just her father. He is more serious looking now. His eyes are dark and he has two small crystals in his hand. The image changes again and shows the sword the was on her back. The mirror quickly starts flashing images of a small village. It shows the sword sticking out of the ground with vines growing on it. The mirror suddenly cracks. A dagger hits the ground with the pieces of glass the fell of the mirror. Kagome turns around and sees Sofia sitting on a branch. She waves then disappears quickly.

Inuyasha growls and runs to Kagome, "Kagome you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." she closes her eyes to think then continues, "Inuyasha, the image of the village, do you know where that is?"

"I don't recognize it...but maybe I have been there... I don't know."

Miroku speaks up, "I have been there."

"You have?" Kagome looks to him.

"Yes, its to the north, near the mountain. It might take awhile to get there, but if we hurry we should get there within a day."

Inuyasha pouts and picks Kagome, "Lets not waste time. Kagome and I will get a head start."

Miroku glares at him, "Are you really going, or are you going somewhere private with Kagome again?" Inuyasha snarls and dashes through the forest with Kagome on his back. Miroku turns to Sango, "We should get some supply then catch up to Inuyasha, because if we don't he will get lost without me as his guide." he mumbles, "Seeing I am the only one that knows where the village is.."

Sofia hastily runs past the rice fields and then straight through the forest. Its sunset and she is very close to the village. Without her knowing, someone follows her closely. Watching her every move, making sure she gets to her destination.

As night falls upon the land, Sofia reaches the village. Sofia shivers and turns into her demon form. The people see her and run into their houses, the men come out with swords and spears. She grins wickedly then runs through the crowd of men ripping off their limbs as she passes. She stops and looks back with blood dripping from her mouth. Satisfied, she turns and walks out of the village toward the field. There the sword shines in the moonlight with a portentous silver glow. Sofia places her hand on it and smiles brightly. She hears something snap behind her and turns around. She gasps, "How are you alive!" Artemis does nothing and walks toward her. She backs away slowly but bumps into the sword. Artemis looks to her, "Serenity is no longer in need of your service. She says she wishes she could have been here to thank you for finding the sword, but she had other business to attend to. I am here to relieve you of your duties."

Sofia pulls out her whip, "Is that so? Well, come on, you can't be that strong."

Her eyes widen and she drops her whip. Blood flows down her body to the ground. Artemis grins, "Now, what was it you were saying?" Sofia collapses and whimpers in pain. Artemis kicks her and kneels down, "Sorry Sofia, you would have done the same, remember?" he crushes her hand with his foot. "Remember how you and Julian planned to kill Sumiko and me?" he presses hard, "Remember?" She cries out in pain and Artemis smiles softly. "Good... now you can have the guilt to comfort you in Hell." he lifts his sword and drives it into her head. Her body goes numb. "Farewell Sofia... may you suffer greatly in Hell." he stands and looks to the sword next to Sofia's lifeless body. "So... thats the Angel Sword.." he reaches to pull it out, but the vines wrap around his arm. Thorns appear and bite his arm, he jerks back. He hears voices in the background. "Inuyasha must be here..." Artemis fades into the darkness.

Inuyasha and Miroku run ahead of the others. Miroku turns to speak to Inuyasha, "There is the sword, but there is something next to it."

"I smell blood, Sofia's..." they continue running and stop when they reach Sofia. Sango and Kagome fly down with Kirara. Kagome walks up to Inuyasha she looks down and sees Sofia. She gasps and Inuyasha turns to her. "Kagome... Artemis's scent is on this sword..."

"But... but how? He died... didn't he?" Miroku walks to the Angel Sword and inspects it carefully. He pulls it out of the ground. Kagome holds out her hand, "Miroku.. may I see the sword?"

"Of course Kagome, here." he hands her the sword. She turns the sword around and brushes her fingers over the blade cutting the tips. Her expression is blank, Inuyasha sniffs the air and growls. He grabs Kagome and pulls her close. She looks to him then sees he is looking to a large bolder. Artemis climbs onto the bolder and stands straight staring at them. He holds out his hand, "I need to take that sword to Serenity, give it to me.."

"Artemis, what happened? You died... didn't you? Are you under Serenity's control again?" Kagome cries.

"Silence! I do not have to explain myself to you...now, give me the sword." Blue flames appear around his body and his eyes glow. "Give me the sword." Kagome shakes her head and holds the sword tightly. Inuyasha looks to Kagome and sees the crystal around her neck glowing. He lets go of her and pushes her forward. She looks back at him questioningly. Her crystal glows brighter and she looks to it then back to Inuyasha. "I'll be right here... go." she nods and her body begins to glow. The sword turns into a bow and falls into her hands. She pulls back and aims at Artemis.


	12. Chapter 12: Enter the Children

Chapter Twelve: Enter the Children

Kagome lets the arrow fly. Artemis tries to escape it but is hit in the shoulder. He growls and turns into his fox form, his eyes glow and the sky begins to swirl. Clouds appear, covering the moon, little white flakes fall from the sky. Snow begins covering the ground in a rapid pace. The wind blow hard and makes it hard to see. Artemis charges at Kagome, Inuyasha takes notice and grabs her before Artemis can get her. Miroku throws his staff at Artemis to get his attention. He then tries to use his wind tunnel, but he only gets snow. Sango holds her weapon close ready to strike anything that comes near her. Artemis jumps out in front of Sango and bites her side. Miroku's heart skips a beat, "Sango!" he rushes over to her. Artemis lets go of Sango and tries to bite Miroku. Miroku punches Artemis's jaw knocking him to the ground. Sango winces and pulls out her sword, she attempts to stab him but he jumps out of the way. She stumbles and Miroku catches her. He smiles slightly, "Are you okay Sango?" she leans against him and sighs. Miroku looks around, trying to spot Artemis before he can attack again. Inuyasha jumps down with Kagome and checks Sango's wound. The snow dies down and they see Artemis sitting next to Serenity. She pets his head and smiles softly. Kagome's eyes fill with tears as memories of Sumiko flood her mind.

"Artemis... what about Sumiko?" she cries more.

Serenity laughs, "Sumiko... what a fool... she will never be born now... and she will never be with Artemis.."

Kagome bites her lip then aims an arrow at Serenity. "I will kill you!" she looks at Artemis, "and you... I'll never forgive you..." Kagome lets go but Serenity moves and the arrow misses her. Inuyasha jumps down in front of her and tries to slice at her, but she disappears. Then a ball flies from out of the forest and smacks his in the face. He falls back and sees Yumi standing there. Yumi raises the ball and is about to throw the ball again when Kagome runs over and hits it out of her hands. Artemis pounces on Inuyasha and bites into his shoulder, ripping some of the flesh off.

Yumi smiles at Kagome, "Kagome, just wondering, who do you think I look like?" Kagome gives her a funny look and holds her bow to her chest. Yumi giggles, "Don't you know? Think hard..." Kagome just glares at her and says nothing. Yumi seems a bit disappointed, "Nothing...? Thats sad..." Yumi plays with her hair then pulls out a small red comb.

Kagome gasps, "Yura!"

"Wow! You figured it out! I am her reincarnation." Yumi waves the comb back and forth. Strings fly out and tie Kagome to the tree. "Sadly, I do not have really sharp silk hair like her, I only have simple string. I mean, it can't even cut!" she grins, "Unless I want it too." she tightens the strings around Kagome. Inuyasha pushes Artemis away and runs to Kagome. Inuyasha is pushed to the ground and bitten once again. Yumi looks to Kagome then to Inuyasha. Artemis notices Yumi and jumps off of Inuyasha. Yumi then holds her ball over her head. "Cherry Bomb!" Yumi throws the ball down onto Inuyasha as hard as she can. The small girl laughs when Inuyasha starts to whimper and winces in pain. The ball appears in her hand, "Its fun is it not? Lets play some more." A small child in a black hooded cape runs out and pounces on Yumi. The child growls and tries to bite and slap her. Inuyasha looks up in confusion then he quickly gets up and goes to Kagome. He rips off the strings and looks to the child. Artemis sits next to Serenity, he looks to her. She shakes her head no and glares at Yumi. Miroku and Sango run up beside Kagome. Yumi kicks the child off and glares at her. "Who are you!"

The child pulls off her hood slowly. She has silver hair pulled back into a bun. A pair of dog ears sit upon her head twitching. She growls once again, "You better leave them alone! Or else!" the child yells.

Yumi blinks and looks to Serenity, "Sister... is who is she?" Serenity closes her eyes and disappears with Artemis. Yumi turns back to the girl then disappears as well.

The child starts to pout and kicks the snow. She walks over to Inuyasha and Kagome and smiles brightly. "Hello! I am Chiyoko! But you can call me Chiyo for short!"

Inuyasha bends down to her. "Where are you from?"

"I am from the-" A white dog knocks her over. Chiyoko growls, "Maruso! Knock it off!"

Maruso turns into a boy, "Chiyoko... " he glares at her then looks to Inuyasha. "We are not from around here."

Chiyo jumps up, "Nope we aren't from around here! We are from the future!" Maruso makes a fist and holds it to her face she screams and runs behind Inuyasha. "Daddy! Maruso is being mean to me!"

"Stupid! Chiyoko you weren't suppose to tell them that! You idiot!"

"BAKA!" Chiyo screams back to him and glares at him.

Inuyasha picks up Chiyo and holds her in his arms. "You two are from the future?"

Chiyo smiles, "Yup!"

Kagome giggles and rubs her ears, "So are you Inuyasha's future children?"

"Yup! Of course Mommy, who else would I belong to?"

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome scream together, "Mommy?"

"Yeah, she is my Mommy and he is my daddy. Is that a bad thing?"

Miroku grins, "No, no Chiyo. Its a good thing, trust me." he looks to Sango, "So, Chiyo, do you know, if I have any children with any certain person?"

"Well-"

Maruso throws a snowball at her head. "Don't you think you have said enough!"

Kagome smiles, "Maruso, you are also my child?" he nods. "How old are you and your sister?"

"I am eight, about to be nine. She is six."

"Wow.." she pauses, "How did you get here?" Chiyo looks to Maruso then jumps out of Inuyasha's arms. She smiles at her brother and pushes him to speak. "Well... I think we should go some place warm. The story is long..." Inuyasha nods then glances at Kagome.

Kagome lays her head on Inuyasha's lap. Miroku and Sango lean against the wall of the hut. Kirara curls up in Chiyo's lap and Maruso sits next to them. Shippo jumps on Inuyasha's head, "So, what happened?"

Maruso closes his eyes and brushes the bangs out of his face. "Well, you see, Serenity came to our time to kill you off there just in case she does succeed here. Everything is in complete chaos, everyone is trying to fight these strange demons... but we aren't winning. Father told Mother to take us somewhere safe. There is no place that is safe. So Mother decided to send us to the past, or I guess the present.. to hide here. We weren't suppose to tell anyone." he glares at Chiyo, "but that didn't happen. We were also to find you guys and bring you to our time and fix things there before its too late."

Kagome looks to the ground, "So, how are we suppose to get there?"

"Well, Miroku told us you would know."

Miroku jerks upward, "I said no- such.. thing..." he pauses, "You are talking about the future me right?"

Maruso nods, "Yeah." Chiyo's ears perk up and she jumps up. Maruso looks at her then sniffs the air. "Oh no..." A big cloud of snow flies into the hut and pins Chiyo to the wall. The cloud of snow fades and a girl covered in wolf fur stands there. She has short black hair with turquoise eyes.

Chiyo kicks her, "Brat! Get away from me!" The wolf child punches Chiyo and they begin to fight. Inuyasha walks over and pulls them apart. Chiyo tries to get herself free but fails. She snorts, "Stupid flea bag!"

The wolf tries to crawl her way out of Inuyasha's grasp. "Mutt face!"

Inuyasha's eyes widen, "What did you say?"

"Mutt face. Why whats it to you?" she looks up, "Oh."

Chiyo pouts and sits on the ground, "Thats Aki. She is Koga's daughter, and she is a spoiled brat."

Aki shows her fangs, "What was that! Come over here and say that to my face!"

"Alright!"

Kagome takes Chiyo's hand and pulls her over. She shakes her head and Chiyo sighs. Aki groans and walks over to the other side of the room to sit. Inuyasha sits by her just in case. Kagome smiles at Aki, "So you are Koga's future child?"

Aki looks up, "Yeah."

Miroku speaks up, "Are there any other children here?" he grins.

"Not that I know of, Koishii, Kasumi, and Suki might be here I don't know."

"Koishii, Kasumi, and Suki?"

"Your kids." Miroku's grin spreads and he looks to Sango. She blushes then hides her face.

Maruso rolls his eyes, "So, Aki... did you just get here?"

"I arrived shortly after you two did."

"Oh, what's happening now?"

"Well, my dad is in very bad condition. Your dad is really pushin himself. He just keeps fighting. Its probably because what happened to your mom."

Inuyasha's heart stops, "What do you mean? What happened?" he looks to Kagome with a worried look then back to Aki.

"... she had her soul sucked right out of her body. I don't know if she is dead completely yet... but she might die."

"Who did this?"

"I don't know... but I don't like her scent, nor do I like the way she looks. She scares me."

"What does she look like?"

"She has long black hair and very pale skin. She looks dead. She also has these things that fly around her. They look like snakes."

"..Kikyo.." Kagome winces at the sound of her name. Inuyasha sighs and his heart starts pounding. "Her name is Kikyo... " he closes his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13: The Point of No Return

Chapter Thirteen: The Point of No Return

Kagome sits outside in the snow looking up to the sky. Inuyasha walks out of the hut and sees her. The sunrise light dances on her skin softly. A small breeze plays with her hair. "Kagome, why are you out here?" she sighs and turns around slowly, but doesn't answer. Inuyasha sits down beside her. "You're going to get sick if you stay out here." he takes off his robe and puts it over her shoulders. She bites down on her bottom lip trying to hold back the tears.

She leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. "Inuyasha... let me stay like this... just for a little longer..." he nods and lays his cheek on her head. Kagome bites into her lip harder and it starts to bleed. Her tears escape and slide down her face.

Inuyasha's heart gets heavy and he sighs, "Kagome... please don't cry..." he squeezes her. "Please stop crying..."

Kagome opens her eyes slowly, "Inuyasha... I am sorry..."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I am in the way... I shouldn't be here in this time... I shouldn't be here with you..." more tears form, "I.. I am in the way.. of you and Kikyo... you should be protecting her... not me... I am not important..."

Inuyasha squeezes her tighter, "Don't say that. Its not true... y-you are important... very important... Kagome.." he takes in the scent of her hair and smiles softly. "Kagome... do you remember... when Koga had stabbed me... remember how I was holding flowers?" he pauses and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Those flowers were for you..." he blushes, "I had been planning to... well... I was planning on giving you those flowers when you awoke... and I wanted to talk to you... "

"About what?"

"Kagome... I-" Inuyasha quickly turns around and sees Chiyo with tears in her eyes. He smiles at her and walks to her. He kneels down, "Uh... Chiyo, what's wrong?"

Chiyo throws her arms around his neck and cries. "Daddy... are you going to let Mommy die?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen, he pulls her away. "What makes you think that?"

"Mommy told me you loved Kikyo... and you were going to go to hell with her... "

"Chiyo.." he squeezes her tightly but she pushes him away.

She looks to Kagome then to Inuyasha. "You are going to let Mommy die aren't you? Because... because you still love Kikyo... you don't really love Mommy you only see Kikyo... you don't care if Mommy dies... you only care about a women you can never be with!" tears slide down her face and she runs off into the forest.

"Chiyo! Wait!" Inuyasha panics and starts to run after her, but Kagome runs ahead of him. "Kagome?"

"She is my daughter too... I know how she feels... she might listen to me." Kagome runs faster and disappears into the trees. Inuyasha stops running and looks back. Maruso is leaning against a tree.

He looks to his father and nods his head slightly. "I know where Chiyo is going... we have to follow them..."

Aki walks to Inuyasha and Maruso. "You have to bring me with! I want to see me dad!"

Maruso sighs, "We have to bring you with anyway, chill... lets go." Maruso follows his sister's and mother's scent through the forest. Aki looks up to Inuyasha and smiles then runs after Maruso.

Inuyasha sighs, "Tonight is the new moon..."

Artemis drops a large orb in a women's hands. He smiles slightly, "Here.. I give you the Orb of Destiny and then you have to give me Kagome's soul, as promised." he rubs the tips of his fingers around the hilt of his sword.

The women takes notice, "Now, now there is no need for that. Take her soul, with the orb I have no need for it." she hands him a large gem with Kagome's soul inside.

"Thanks, the Queen shall be pleased."

"I don't care about the Queen. But I do wish to know something before you leave."

"What is it?"

"What are you going to do with Kagome's soul?"

"That does not concern you." he turns to leave.

"Wait." he glances back at her. "Why are you alive? Don't you wish to die? So then you can be with Sumiko."

"Kikyo, why are you alive? Why don't you wish to die? Why don't you ask yourself, you know the answers." he turns into his demon form and walks away.

Kikyo glares then walks out of the forest and into the clearing. Demons made from pure darkness run pass her toward Inuyasha's and Koga's future self. She follows them, but stops when she sees a light. "That light... its coming from Kagome's body..." She disappears and then reappears in front of the lake. Large flat stones lead to a small isolated piece of land in the middle of the lake. A giant tree stands in the middle of it. Kagome's body lays on the roots of the trees. Kikyo spots a mirror on the tree. She walks on the stones to the island then stands next to Kagome. She places her hand over Kagome's heart, it beats. "How is she still alive!" She looks to the mirror and touches the glass. A stick cracks behind her, she jumps and turns around. Inuyasha stares at her with hate burning in his eyes. Kikyo pulls out a dagger and holds it to Kagome's neck.

Inuyasha growls and backs up, "Kikyo... I am not going to forgive you for this... this time you will die."

"Inuyasha... you are going to betray me, again?"

"I have never betrayed... I was only trying to set you free. So you no longer have to wander the world and suffer... But this time, I am going to kill you and I will not show you any mercy."

"Kagome does mean more to you then I... I am nothing to you in this time..."

Inuyasha looks at her questioningly, "In this time?" He searches her eyes for an answer, "You aren't from this time... are you? You found a way to get to past."

"The present. To me, this is the future... and I don't like it." she pulls back her arrow and aims at his heart. "So... in the future you kill me... and you marry this girl... and you have children... I don't want this to happen. I want you to come to burn in hell with me." The arrow flies into his chest. He drops to one knee and glares at her. Inuyasha then jumps up and pushes her against the tree. Her head hits the mirror causing it to shatter. She tries to stop his claws from digging into her shoulders, but he is stronger here then he is in the present. She places her hands on the arrow and pushes it deeper into his chest. He winces then lets go of her and backs away. Kikyo drops to the ground and glares at him. "Inuyasha... I hate you more then I can bare... but yet... I love you more then I can bare..." she disappears with her soul collectors.

Inuyasha crawls over to Kagome's body and lays his head on her stomach. "Kagome... I love you... I am sorry... but if you wake up... I might not be alive... " he pulls out a locket from his white kimono and places over her heart. "Maybe... we still have a chance... our children might make it back...until then... I guess... this is good-bye..." his eyes close slowly. He whispers one last thing, "Please... forgive.." he passes out.

"Chiyo! Come back!" Kagome runs through the forest and stops when they reach a small house. Most of the house is on fire along with some trees next to it. Chiyo scans the area then starts to run again. Kagome gasps and leaps at her feet, he catches her knocking her to the ground. "Chiyo wait a sec!" Kagome pulls her over into an embrace. "Chiyo... don't run from me... please.." Chiyo starts to cry and buries her face into her chest. Inuyasha, Aki, and Maruso form a circle around them and sniff the air.

Inuyasha growls, "There are demons everywhere here..."

Maruso looks to him, "This is our home... you see why we brought you here. You need to help change it back to the way it was before."

Chiyo peeps up, "Yeah... Kikyoless." she hides her face.

Aki gasps, "I picked up my dad's scent! He is near by!" Aki panics and rushes pass Inuyasha. Koga drags himself out of the burning house. He sees Aki and smiles slightly. He drops to the ground, blood dripping from his side. A large black demon leaps out in front of him. Aki screams and falls back. Kagome picks up Chiyo and pushes her into Inuyasha's arms. She pulls out her bow and arrows. She aims an arrow at the demon and lets go. The arrow flies into the demon's head, killing it instantly. Aki crawls over to her dad and whips the blood from his face. "Daddy... wake up..." he doesn't move. "Daddy.. please... wake up..." Aki's eyes fill with tears. "Daddy.. please don't leave me... don't leave me like Mom left us... please..." she cries softly. Inuyasha sets Chiyo down and walks over to them. His ears lay flat on his head and he turns to Kagome. Kagome gasps and shakes her head no. Inuyasha looks to the ground then kneels down.

"Aki... you can't stay here... lets take you somewhere safe."

"No! I am staying here! Besides... there is no where safe here..." Another demon runs out from the bushes toward them. Inuyasha pulls out his sword and cuts it in half.

Maruso walks over, "Dad... I can stay here with Aki... I think I smell Miroku and Sango's children... they can stay with us. Together, we can protect each other."

"Maruso... I..I don't know... I don't want to-" Inuyasha jumps when he hears Kagome scream. He turns and sees her laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. Artemis stands next to her looking down at Chiyo. Inuyasha heart stops when he sees Kikyo standing next to him. "...Kikyo.."

She laughs at him, "Inuyasha... whats wrong? Why can't you move? Come over here and attack me, like your future self did."

"Kikyo... please tell me you aren't helping Serenity."

"What if I am? Are you going to kill me?"

Chiyo jumps up growling, "He might not, but I will! I hate you Kikyo! My daddy told me what you tried to do! Like my daddy, I will not forgive you!"


	14. Chapter 14: The Choice is Made

Chapter Fourteen: The Choice is Made

The sun is setting and Inuyasha is starting to sweat. He looks back to Kikyo then to Kagome. Maruso is kneeling at her side trying to stop the bleeding. Chiyo growls and gets ready to pounce on Kikyo. Aki glares and walks over to Chiyo. Inuyasha's hands start to tremble, Kikyo takes notice. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Why are you afraid?"

Kagome winces and looks up to Inuyasha. Tears sting her eyes as she sees his fixation on Kikyo. She tries to stand so she can run but only falls back down. Inuyasha gasps and rushes to her side. He holds her in his arms and wipes her tears away. Kikyo glares at them and draws back her arrow. "Inuyasha, you love her more then I. I want you both to be dead. I want you both to suffer. I want you to burn in Hell with me!" her arrow flies toward them but Chiyo kicks it to the ground. Kikyo makes a fist, "This does not concern you!"

"Oh yes it does! Thats my family you are trying to kill!" Chiyo growls and jumps at her but is stopped by Kikyo's soul collectors. They lift her into the air high above the trees. Chiyo whimpers and bites at them. "I swear I'll kill you!" Aki looks up to Chiyo then to Kikyo. Aki charges, but Artemis grabs her with his fangs and throws her against a tree. The soul collectors drop Chiyo, as she is falling Maruso jumps up and catches her.

Kikyo turns around and walks to the forest. "I'll be waiting for you Inuyasha. Come and find me when you are ready to end this." Artemis watches her leave then turns to Inuyasha. He turns into his human form, "Inuyasha... take that girl and those kids into the forest. You don't concern me anymore." Artemis turns to leave.

Inuyasha looks at him questioningly, "We don't concern you anymore, why is that?"

"Kikyo wishes to end your lives, I'll let her." he pauses, "But if she is to fail, I'll come. You better be ready." he smiles coldly and disappears.

Inuyasha lays Kagome's head on his lap and strokes her cheek. Chiyoko, Maruso, and Aki lay behind the bushes sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha sighs and continues to stroke Kagome's cheek. He smiles slightly as she stirs in her sleep. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around. "Inuyasha... where are we?"

"In the forest, nothing is attacking us at the moment. I thought we could use the time to rest."

"Okay, are you hurt at all?"

"No, I'm fine." he smiles and sighs heavily. Kagome stares into his amber eyes and feels the pain grow heavy on her chest. She knows its time for him to choose, as soon as he is rested and he knows they are safe, he will go to her. Her eyes start to sting from the salty tears forming. Inuyasha frowns and figures out what she is thinking about. He closes his eyes to think, but can't seem to.

"Inuyasha, go. I know you want to go to her now, so go. I'll stay here with the kids." Kagome tries to sit up, but her wound causes her to fall back onto his lap. Inuyasha helps her and leans her body against his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. Kagome eyes widen and she begins to blush. He buries his nose on her hair and takes in her scent. He smiles and leans down to nuzzle her neck. Her blush deepens, "What are y-you doing?"

He whispers into her ear, "Kagome, don't be scared. Trust me. I am not going to ruin our future together."

"W-what do you mean?"

He turns her around so she is facing him, "Our future, this place, I'm not going to ruin it. I'm not going to let Kikyo ruin it either." He takes her hand in his and smiles, "Kagome, I-I ..uh... I..." Kagome stares at him in shock trying to figure out if this is really happening or if its a dream. Inuyasha can see her confusion and he starts to blush with embarrassment. He takes a deep breath and smiles at her warmly. Inuyasha places his hands gently on her face and slowly pulls her lips to his.

Chiyo and Aki spy on them giggling with joy. Maruso rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks to his sister then to Aki. He crawls over to see what they are watching. Maruso sees his mother and father kissing and he turns away appalled. He whispers to himself, "Thats gross..." he lays back down and closes his eyes.

Chiyo looks down to Maruso and shakes her head. "He just doesn't understand the power of love. Right Aki?"

"Right." they giggle together. Inuyasha hears them and quickly pulls away from Kagome.

He grins and stands up, "I think I smell a couple of spys." Inuyasha leaps in front of them. They jump back and trip over Maruso waking him up again. Chiyo and Aki giggle and start to run. Inuyasha grins and chases after them playfully. Kagome watches them, but is still too shocked to laugh.

Chiyo runs over to Kagome and plops down in her lap. "Daddy you can't get me because Mommy is protecting me."

"Is that so?"

"Yep." Chiyo hugs Kagome's waist and smiles. "She can kick your butt." Chiyo sticks out her tongue. Inuyasha takes a step forward; Chiyo screams and runs to hide with Aki up in the tree. Kagome laughs, but is suddenly pinned to the ground by a very heavy hanyou. Inuyasha grins and smiles at her. Chiyo laughs, "Oh no, Daddy's got Mommy!" Inuyasha kisses Kagome's nose and looks up to Chiyo. She gasps, Aki starts to laugh and almost falls out of the tree. Inuyasha gets off of Kagome and jumps on the branch Chiyo and Aki are in. The branch snaps and they come crashing down.

After Inuyasha gets Chiyo and Aki tired from running around, he gives Chiyo to Kagome and Inuyasha takes Aki, together they rock them to sleep. Inuyasha finds a small cave and carries the children inside. Kagome helps Inuyasha cover the entrance with sicks and leaves. Inuyasha looks to her, "Ready?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Kagome leaps off of the stone on onto the island in the lake. She gasps and drops to her knees. Inuyasha walks up behind her and places his hand on her shoulder. She looks up to his face and sees his hurt expression. She looks back to their future selves laying at the foot of the tree. Their body's cold, stiff, and lifeless. Inuyasha whispers softly, "Don't worry, we can't stop this from happening." His ears twitch when he hears the shriek of an arrow coming close. Inuyasha grabs Kagome and jumps out of the way. They look up to see Kikyo drawing the next arrow. Inuyasha whispers to Kagome to hide behind the tree. Kagome nods and runs behind the tree, there she finds a bow and a single arrow.


	15. Chapter 15: Hatred Burns

Chapter Fifteen: Hatred Burns

The sky goes black and Inuyasha looks down to his hands. His claws are gone and his hair is black. Kikyo laughs at him, "You wish to protect Kagome, but how can you when you are a human. You are so weak when you are like this."

"Shut up!" he holds up his un-transformed sword. "I will not let you harm her, nor will you harm anyone else. Kikyo, its time for you to rest." Kagome looks over and see Artemis on the other side of the lake. He places his hand on the water and it freezes. Artemis grins and dashes across the ice toward Kagome. Inuyasha looks back and sees him coming. He grabs Kagome then pulls her to him. Artemis leaps up and takes a snap at his arm, but misses. Kikyo starts to walk across the frozen lake with hate glowing in her eyes. Inuyasha turns to Artemis, "I thought we didn't concern you anymore."

Artemis smirks, "Kikyo made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Inuyasha glares at Artemis, then whispers to Kagome softly, "Listen, you have to get out of here. I don't know what is going to happen... so please go. I want you and the children to be safe."

"I'm not going without you. I am going to stay by your side no matter what." Kagome looks into his eyes and smiles slightly. "I love you and I'm not going to leave when you need me the most."

Inuyasha smiles warmly then turns his attention back to Artemis. He whispers, "I'll take Artemis. You can hold off Kikyo for now. I'll be right here don't be afraid." Kagome nods then glances over at Kikyo. She holds her bow close to her chest and begins to bite her lip. Inuyasha quickly squeezes her hand in his then charges at Artemis. Kagome watches them fight. She sees Inuyasha punching and kicking, while Artemis bites and claws at him. She glances back once again and sees Kikyo walking toward her.

"Kikyo..." she whimpers.

The dead priestess glares at her coldly, "Kagome, my reincarnation. You stole Inuyasha from me. You changed him in a way I never could. He loves you more then he loved me... He is going to live for you instead of dying for me. You have ruined everything, for that you must pay." she draws back her arrow and aims at Kagome's heart. "You will die!" She lets the arrow go and Kagome watches it fly toward her. She holds up her hand and she closes her eyes. When the arrow doesn't hit her, she opens her eyes. The arrow had dissolved by her touch.

She holds her hand up to look at it, "How did I do that?"

Kikyo smirks, "You foolish girl, how are you going to beat me if you don't even know your own strength." Kikyo appears beside her. "You might have had a chance, if you didn't forget your Angel Sword. But you left it in present time." Kagome gasps when she recalls leaving the sword next to Maruso in the hut. Kikyo grins and pushes her to the ground. She then kneels down and holds her by her shirt collar. Kikyo places her hand over her heart. Kagome screams out in pain when a sharp pain surges through her body. Kikyo laughs wickedly, "What's wrong? Feel as if your soul is getting sucked out of your body?"

Inuyasha punches Artemis and glances back, "Kagome!" he runs toward her, but Artemis bites his ankle and pulls him to the ground. Inuyasha gets his dull, rusty sword and stabs the fox demon in it's throat. The fox yelps and growls, but it mostly gurgles blood from it's mouth. Inuyasha kicks his leg free and hurries over to Kagome.

Kagome sees him coming and tries harder to get away from Kikyo. She tries to push her away, but then since that didn't work, she bit into her hand. Kikyo winces and pushes her away. Kagome jumps up and leaps for the bow and arrow she found. Kagome pulls back the arrow and whispers, "I'm sorry."

Kikyo looks at the arrow in her chest, her hands start to shake. "No.. no! This can't be happening!" her skin begins to wrinkle and all the souls she stole fly out of her body. A light sinks into Kagome's body. Her eyes go blank and she suddenly passes out. Kikyo screams as flames appear around her. She calls out Inuyasha's name and slowly fades away.

After the flames disappear, Inuyasha walks over and sees nothing left of Kikyo, only an arrow. He looks over and sees Kagome. He rushes to her side and holds her in her arms. Inuyasha lefts her head gently, "Kagome..." he listens, and hears nothing. "Kagome, wake up..." she winces and slowly opens her eyes. Inuyasha smiles, "Kagome... you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she looks around. "W-what.. where's Kikyo?"

"She's dead. You have your soul back, there is no why she can come back."

"Oh Inuyasha... I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm glad she can rest." Inuyasha smiles and kisses her. "Soon we can live in peace, together." he sighs and looks back. He sees Artemis struggling to get up. Inuyasha mumbles, "I have to finish my fight with Artemis. Apparently he isn't dead yet." He helps Kagome to her feet then kisses her cheek. "I'll be right back." Inuyasha picks up his sword and walks toward Artemis. Blood dips from the fox's mouth. He paces back and forth glaring at Inuyasha. He watches his every move, along with Kagome's. Inuyasha stops a couple feet in front of him. He holds his sword out and stares directly into it's eyes.

Kagome kneels beside the tree and watches them carefully. She hears a soft groan come from behind her. She flips her head around and sees the future Inuyasha staring at her. He crawls over to her and places a hand under her chin. He studies her face and glances over to Artemis and Inuyasha. "Kagome... what's going on?" his voice was deep and smooth. She nearly melted right there.

She blushes and slowly answers, "We came to our future to correct things and get rid of all the demons Serenity had sent."

"Oh.." he looks back to his younger self and Artemis fighting. "That fox won't last any longer. He is about to fall, but there is still a chance he can win."

"What!" Kagome's eyes widen. "Is there some way I can help?"

He smiles, "Not without your bow." he pauses, "But you should let him fight on his own. He can beat him."

Artemis buries his teeth into Inuyasha's neck. He winces and pulls his powerful jaws open then kicks him away. He quickly gets up and grabs his sword, that had been knocked out of his hands. When the fox leaps into the air, Inuyasha thrusts his sword into it's heart and then throws him to the ground. Artemis's body lays still, and the ice begins to melt. The lake unfreezes and Inuyasha falls into the water. He groans and starts to swim to the island.

Note: I haven't written a note in awhile, so yeah. Reminding everyone only a few of these characters are mine. All the others belong to Rumiko-san. ((Artemis, Sumiko, Makai, Serenity, and Nobuo. Oh Maruso and Chiyo are my characters. Anyone copy them and I'll throw a vase at your head.)) So.. enjoy the rest of th story.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Back to the Present

Chapter Sixteen: Back to the Present

When he reaches the edge, Kagome helps him out of the water. Inuyasha looks up and sees his older self watching them. Kagome walks over to him, "Inuyasha, this is you. Just much older."

"Hey, I'm not that old." he smirks. He sighs and turns to the tree. He walks over to his wife's body. He slowly picks her up and holds her in his arms. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" he looks to his younger self, "Never let her out of your sight. Don't make the mistake I did." He slowly bends down and kisses her forehead. His ears twitch when her hears a voice calling to him. He turns and sees Chiyo and Maruso running toward them.

Chiyo jumps rock to rock and leaps onto the island. Maruso follows her holding something in his hands. Chiyo throws her arms around her father's neck, "Daddy! I was so scared!"

"Chiyo... don't worry, everything will be fine."

She glances down to her mother, "Mommy looks so cold, as if she were dead."

"Well, that what happens when someone gets their soul sucked from their body." he sighs heavily.

Maruso grins, "Kikyo had given Artemis a gem with Mom's soul inside. When I got the chance I stole the gem and put a fake in its place." he pulls out the gem. "So here is the real one." he hands it to his father.

"You little thief." he laughs and hugs Maruso. "You wouldn't know how to get her soul out of here would you?"

"Sorry, I don't but maybe Mo- I mean.. uh... Kagome can."

Kagome looks up from the ground, "Me?"

The older Inuyasha stands and places the orb in her hands. "Yes, you should be able to free her soul. You have stronger Miko powers then Kikyo." he kisses her cheek.

Kagome blushes bright red, "Uh... um... Okay... I'll try." she walks over to her future self. She looks down and takes a deep breath. Kagome holds the orb above her head and it starts to glow. Chiyo's eyes widen as she watches her mother's soul enter her body. As soon as it does, her lips and cheeks return to their natural color. Her heart begins to beat once again. Her eyes slowly open, she turns her head and looks at her husband. "Inuyasha..." she smiles. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." he kneels down beside her. He then looks to Inuyasha and Kagome. "You should go. Chiyo will show you how to get back to your time. Don't worry about your future, none of this will happen." he smiles and turns his attention back to his wife.

Kagome and Inuyasha climb out of the mirror. Inuyasha turns and smashes the mirror behind him. "There, now no one can get to the future." he smiles at Kagome. He sees her blushing and he laughs.

"What's so funny?" she blushes more.

"I don't understand why you blush. Its just me. Or are you still blushing because my future self kissed you?" he smirks.

"No! It was only a kiss on the cheek." she a sticks out her tongue and walks away. Inuyasha shakes his head and follows her. She looks back , "Inuyasha... "

"Yeah?"

"Kikyo... you don't mind that she died? You don't mind that I killed her?"

"Oh Kagome..." he puts his arms around her. "Don't worry, I wanted her to die. It was time for her to rest. I need to move on with my life." he kisses her and takes her hand. "Lets go find the others, they must be worried."

When Inuyasha and Kagome arrive at the hut, they find Miroku and Sango tending to each other's wounds. Sango smiles, "Welcome back."

Kagome rushes to over, "What happened! Are two okay!"

Miroku beams, "Don't worry Kagome, everything's fine. We were attacked by Yumi. She was trying to steal Kagome's sword." Miroku winces, "She is pretty good at fighting when she isn't fooling around."

Inuyasha smiles at him and kneels down next to Kagome. "So where's Shippo?" he scans the room for the little fox but doesn't spot him.

Sango looks up, "I'm not sure. He was running around with Kirara earlier." Sango looks to Kagome and sees her yawn. "Kagome, if you are tired you should get some rest while you can."

Inuyasha quickly gets up and makes a bed for her in the corner of the hut. "Kagome you can sleep over here. I'll join you after I find Shippo."

Kagome nods, "Okay Inuyasha." Before he walks out of the hut, he covers her up and kisses her cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha, please be careful." she watches him leave.

Miroku and Sango stare at Kagome with wide eyes. Miroku smirks, "Did the egotistical, idiotic hanyou tell you how he feels? Because if he hasn't and that was something to fool us, he is a pretty good actor."

Kagome laughs, "Yes, he and I are together. And you won't believe this, he let Kikyo die."

Sango blinks, "He let her die! He finally got over her!"

"He said it was time for her to rest. Which is good, I didn't even want her to suffer anymore than she already has." Kagome closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep.

Inuyasha walks through the field searching high and low for Shippo. He yawns and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Its almost dawn and I still haven't found him..." Suddenly he feels something soft under his foot. He looks down and sees a sleeping fox child. He carefully picks up Shippo and gently wakes him.

Shippo opens his eyes, "Oh Inuyasha! You're back!" the small fax hugs him. "Is Kagome back too?"

"Yeah, she is back at the hut. Why are you all the way out here?"

"Inuyasha, you are never going to believe me!" he pauses, "I found a tunnel, it leads to another world!"

Inuyasha looks more serious, "Another world? What did it look like?"

"It was amazing! It had huge castles and a lot of pretty girls in big dresses. There was a lot of guards there too. Oh and demons." He thinks for a moment. "There were weird creatures there as well. I don't know what they were. Some looked really funny, others were scary! But when I was there, some of the guards started to chase me! I think I saw Serenity there! And and I think she saw me!"

"Calm down Shippo. We'll go to this tunnel tomorrow okay? That way Kagome, Miroku, and Sango will be with us."

Shippo nods, "Okay Inuyasha." Together they head back to the hut as the sun raises.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Wonderland

Chapter Seventeen: Wonderland

Shippo leads the group to the tunnel he had found the other day. They walk inside and look around. Inuyasha sniffs the air, "I don't smell anything out of the ordinary." Kagome walks over and holds tightly to his arm. She gets a bad feeling and looks around for anything weird.

Miroku sees a silver bracelet laying on the ground. As he reaches down to pick it up, a light shines and hole opens up in the ground. Miroku falls in, then as Sango turns to see what happened, the hole got bigger and she fell in. Shippo runs over to Kagome and Inuyasha, "Ah! Inuyasha, Kagome! That hole just ate Miroku and Sango!" he panics. Kirara jumps over and sits on Inuyasha's shoulder. The neko hisses as the hole gets larger. Inuyasha pulls them close, "Hold on!" Inuyasha jumps in and disappears in the light.

A women bows to Serenity, "M'lady our guests have arrived."

"Thank you. Now make sure they are dressed nicely for the party.", her servant nods her head and walks out of the room. Serenity grins wickedly as her plan falls into place. "Soon the masquerade will begin, and when Red Death shows his skeleton face the curse of the Higurashi family will return.", she walks to her window and looks out. She sees Yumi running toward the castle gates. "My sister brings me news."

Yumi runs up the castle steps and busts open the doors. She walks over to the maid, "Where is my sister!"

"I'm here Yumi.", Serenity states calmly before the maid can answer. "Now, what news do you bring to me?" She takes her sister's hand and together they walk to the other room.

Yumi smiles softly, "Lord Sesshomaru will arrive soon as well as Inuyasha and his pack."

"Splendid."

"But, unfortunately, the fox has been here before. He might know its a trap."

"Fool! I was wanting that child to find the portal! It makes it easier for us." she smiles and turns to walk away. "Tell the maids to get ready for our guests. They should appear at the front door in two minutes."

"Of course Serenity.", she bows.

Shippo looks up at the large doors. "Wow! This is it! This is the place! But all the guards are gone." he looks around. Miroku looks at the doors then knocks. They slowly open everyone stands there in amazement. When the doors are fully open, they are welcomed inside by the maids. After they enter the large room, the doors shut behind them. Shippo's mouth drops at the site. The room is covered in red roses and other bold colors. Paintings and statues decorate the room along with candles.

Sango smiles at one of the maids, "Excuse me, but where are we?"

The maid smiles back and answers, "You are in my master's castle. You are welcome to stay here for the masquerade. We have extra clothes."

Another maid speaks, "Yes, and you are welcome to stay the night here as well. We have plenty of rooms."

Miroku grins, "Oh? Is that so? Well, I guess we would love to stay here. Isn't that right?" he looks to the others. "Oh by the way, would one of you lovely ladies like to bare my c7hild?" Sango quickly slaps him. The maids giggle and wave for them to follow. Together they walk down a long narrow hallway toward a row of eight bedrooms.

"Each room has two beds. So if you like you may share bedrooms." one of the maids explain, "Oh and there are clothes inside you may choose from for the party." Both maids quickly walk away and get back to decorating.

Kagome takes Inuyasha's hand, "Inuyasha lets take this room." She opens the door and walks inside. Inuyasha follows her closely. She turns to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't know if we can trust these people." Inuyasha growls softly.

Miroku walks up behind him, "Now, now Inuyasha, just enjoy yourself. If anything happens we can deal with it, right Sango?" Sango glances at the monk then shoots him an evil glare. Miroku grins and quickly runs up to her.

Kagome grabs Inuyasha and pulls him over, "Inuyasha, come here look at this!" She holds out a very long beautiful white dress with glass beads covering it. "Inuyasha, there is something here for you too." She hands him a white tux shirt and black pants.

"Thanks Kagome, but I-" she shakes her head and kisses his cheek. She pulls on his arm wanting him to go change into the clothes. He smiles and takes the clothes, "Fine, I'll change, but only because you are."

After everyone finishes changing into their costumes, they head toward the ball room. Shippo pounces on Inuyasha's shoulder and smiles. "Inuyasha, do you like my costume?" the little fox pulls of his demon mask and grins. Inuyasha nods then looks over at Kagome. His heart skips a beat, her beauty seems all too great to be real.

Kagome glances over, "What is it?"

"N-nothing. You just took my breath away thats all.", Kagome blushes at his statement. Inuyasha suddenly feels a small tug on his pant leg. He looks down to see Rin smiling brightly.

"Hello Lord Inuyasha!", she continues smiling then spins around in her costume. "Lord Sesshomaru picked out this costume for me. Do I look pretty?" Inuyasha looks up and sees Sesshomaru standing there with Jaken.

Sesshomaru stares at them, "Inuyasha, so you have come as well?"

"Yeah, so?", he growls. Rin runs back over to Sesshomaru's side.

"Do you know who is the host of this gathering?"

"Nope, but I'm sure this has got be a trap.", he sniffs the air for any demon scents, and gets nothing. He feels Kagome's hand slip away from his, "Kagome?" Her face shows panic. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"There is someone over there... calling me..." she walks toward the faint voice that whispers to her.

Sango rushes over and grabs her, "Kagome! Snap out of it!"

The voice disappears and Kagome looks to Sango. "What is it?"

Sango looks to Inuyasha and Miroku, "I don't trust this place anymore. We have to get out of here!" As those words escape her lips all the doors in the castle slam shut. The lights get dim and everything suddenly gets cold. Sesshomaru's fangs crease his lips and a low growl rumbles deep in his throat. Jaken and Rin hide behind him, nervous whimpers come from Rin's mouth.

A voice whispers through the castle, "Soon the masquerade will begin, and when Red Death shows his skeleton face, the curse of the Higurashi family will return."


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Red Death

Chapter Eighteen: The Red Death

Yumi walks out of the darkness. She is holding a red orb within her hands, "This is Red Death." She drops the orb on the ground and she disappears. The orb glows bright red and it turns into a man. He has no flesh upon his face. He wears a red cape with a red hat; everything on him is red except for his skeleton face. A soft voice whispers from him, "Lets begin the masquerade.", the skeleton's mouth did not move when he spoke. Red Death turns and pushes open the doors to the ball room. He walks inside and waves for them to follow.

Inuyasha growls and is about to protest, but they are being forced in by the servants. He looks to Kagome, she has fear within her eyes. He pulls her close to him. "Kagome, don't worry." Kagome shows no expression toward his comment. When the doors are closed behind them, they all turn to look at Red Death.

"Welcome my honored guests. Tonight we will have a special surprise for you all. But first, let me introduce myself properly. I am Red Death. I'm the Phantom that haunts you at night. The one who takes away precious life." he paces back and fourth slowly watching them cautiously. "Now that you know me, lets begin the party." Suddenly every candle within the room lights. Red Death turns and walks to the far wall and leans against it. He waves his hand and demons appear all around. Kagome's sword turns into a bow and she aims at the demons. Inuyasha takes out his sword then runs up and slices off the demon's heads.

Sesshomaru glares at Inuyasha, "Stay back. Let me take care of this.."

"No! You stay back!" the half brothers run through the demon killing most of them. Miroku and Sango help each other fight and protect Shippo. Kagome looks over and sees Rin trying to hide. Kagome runs over to her and takes her hand.

Kagome smiles slightly, "I'll protect you until Lord Sesshomaru returns, okay?" Rin nods slowly unsure of want else to say. Kagome shoots her arrow at the charging demons. She feels an evil presence behind her. She glances back and sees Red Death. She grabs Rin and tries to run, but he grabs her arm. "Rin run!" Rin runs to Kirara and hides behind her. Kagome tries to free herself from Red Death, but nothing seems to work.

Red Death speaks to her in a low smooth voice, "My sweet Angel, come with me. Come to my kingdom of darkness."

Kagome shakes her head and cries out, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha quickly turns at the sound of her voice, "Kagome?" He sees Red Death there and he runs toward them. "Kagome!"

Red Death speaks once again, "Come with me... Kagome..." She looks to his mask. She reaches up to pull it off. He takes her hand and helps her.

She gasps, "Nobuo!" He grins and both Kagome and Nobuo disappear into a portal.

The demons in the room disappear. Inuyasha runs to the spot where Kagome last was. He screams out her name over and over but gets no response.

Up in the high tower of the castle Serenity laughs as her plan unfolds. An old woman appears beside her, "My Queen..."

Serenity smiles, "Yes, what is it?"

"When shall I unleash the curse?"

"My good spirit from beyond, we will not start the curse until Nobuo is dead. He is still a threat to us. I will not risk putting the curse on Kagome while he is still alive. Lets wait for Inuyasha to find them. Nobuo and Inuyasha will most likely destroy each other during the fight."

The spirit of the old woman nods, "Yes, that is true my Queen, but I know Inuyasha... he will stop at nothing to be with Kagome. He will even cheat death for her." The spirit fades away.

Serenity smirks and turns to her window, "We can't have that now can we sweet Yumi?"

"No my sister... we can't.." Yumi appears from the darkness and walks out of the room.

Inuyasha sniffs around the ball room searching for Kagome's scent. Miroku sighs, "Inuyasha, Kagome is not in here. Stop trying to find her scent and help us find a way out of this room."

Inuyasha growls, "No! I can smell Kagome's scent. It is still around here." He kneels down on the ground and takes in the scent. He picks it up, Kagome's scent. He is sure of it. The sweet smell of roses mixed in with fruits. Her scent comes from underground. "I found it!" He runs around the room searching for a way to get to them.

Sesshomaru watches his half brother in disgust. "Foolish half breed." He walks to the wall where Kagome last was. He taps on it and hears it is hollow. Sesshomaru pulls out his sword and slices at the wall. A giant hole is seen before him. He turns to Inuyasha and grins, "Go to that human of yours and I'll remain up here to stand guard."

Inuyasha snarls then quickly runs into the hole. He looks down and sees stairs, "Thanks Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku, come with me." Inuyasha starts to run down the stairs following Kagome's scent. Miroku and Sango follow him closely.

Deep under the ground, Nobuo ties Kagome's hands behind her back. "Kagome, It has been a long time. We haven't spoken for years now. You were only six, I'm surprised you remember me."

Kagome looks to him, "I had forgotten about you once, but my mother told me everything about my past." she pauses, "You saw how my father died?"

"Yes, I was there. After you fell into the well I was captured. Your father came to rescue me. When he died, the man that killed him came to me. He asked if I wanted great power like he did. I answered yes and he took me. Over the years he trained me to fight and kill without any emotion. He taught me magic unknown to man. Just last year, I killed my master. I killed him in your father's honor."

"My father would not want his honor to be covered in blood and hatred."

"I know this all too well. My dear Kagome, when I found out about you traveling to the feudal era, I searched for a way to get there. Queen Serenity had appeared to me and offered me the chance to see you once again. She also offered me something I could never get on my own, your heart. I found out about your love for this Inuyasha, I became jealous."

"Oh Nobuo, I'm very sorry that I do not return you feelings. That doesn't mean you have to turn to Serenity. She will destroy you Nobuo. I don't want that to happen to you. You were my friend."

Nobuo sighs, "Your lover comes at a fast pace. He is angry." He puts on his mask and walks out of the room.


	19. Chapter Ninteen: The Curse Begins

Chapter Nineteen: The Curse Begins

Inuyasha runs to the bottom of the stairs and sniffs the air. "This way." Miroku and Sango follow Inuyasha into the darkness. He finds a large room, nothing in it except for three doors.

Miroku looks to the doors, "One of these has to lead to Kagome. Each of us should take a door."

Sango nods, "I'll take the one on the right." Inuyasha takes the one on the left and Miroku takes the middle one. They push open the doors and walk inside. The doors close behind them. Sango gasps and looks around in the dark, "I can't see anything!" She hears something moving. It sounds like something is grinding against the ground. Coming closer. Sango turns to the door and pounds on it, "Miroku! Inuyasha! Help me!" She begins to panic. Quickly she runs forward, not knowing what is in front of her. She feels a handle and tries to turn it, but it won't move. Sango then cries out as she feeling something stabbing her arm. She slams herself against the door and it flies open. She falls to the ground, now safe in the other room. She looks back and sees the walls were closing in, both walls had spikes upon them. "I-I could have died..." She holds her arm tightly as the blood drips to the ground.

In the other room, Miroku walks through a very narrow hallway, lit by only four candles. He moves through the hallway cautiously. He sees a door at the end and smiles, "This must be the right door... but if this is.. then what about Sango and Inuyasha?" He turns around to glance back, but he notices that the door he had come through is now gone. The walls and floor turn red and he starts to sink into the ground. "Ah!" He tries to pull himself out of it but can't seem to do so. The door in front of him disappears and everything turns into the red substance. He sinks lower, "Inuyasha! Sango! Someone please help!" Miroku sinks to the point where his face is almost completely covered. He tries to move his arms and legs, but nothing is working.

From the other room Inuyasha can hear cries of help. He stops to listen and realizes it is Miroku. Inuyasha turns and runs toward the door he just came from. He tries to push it open, but it won't budge. Inuyasha growls and pushes as hard as he can, "Miroku! Hold on a sec I'm coming!" Inuyasha takes out the Tetsaiga and slices the door in half. He quickly runs out of the room and pushes on Miroku's door. It flies open, Inuyasha sees the red substance covering everything. He sees Miroku in the middle of it sinking fast.

"Inuyasha! Don't come any closer, it will pull you in!"

"Shut up Monk! I'm coming in there if you like it or not!" Inuyasha kneels down and touches the ground. His hand somewhat sinks in. He glance at Miroku and sees he is now completely submerged. "Dang it Miroku!" Inuyasha jumps down right next to Miroku. He already begins to sink. Inuyasha reaches under and pulls him up.

Miroku gasps for air and looks to Inuyasha, "What are you doing? We're both going to die now!"

"Have a little faith in me please." he growls under his breath. Inuyasha tries to swim out of it, but to no success. He holds tight to the monk and pushes him forward. "I want you to hold your staff out." Miroku nods and does as told. Inuyasha then uses almost all of his strength to leap up out of the red ooze, and lands closer to the open door. Inuyasha grabs onto the end of the staff and tries to pull him out. "Miroku try to pull yourself out."

"I'm trying!" He glares annoyed at the hanyou. Miroku tries to move his legs about to make it easier. He then feels his body become loose from the ooze. Inuyasha gives a forceful tug and frees Miroku.

"Miroku, you alright?"

"Yeah.. thank you for getting me out of there. I thought I was going to die for sure."

"Yeah yeah, save it for later. Lets go see if Sango is okay." Inuyasha grabs Miroku and pulls him to his feet. They walk over to the door Sango entered. Miroku reaches over and opens the door slowly. Inuyasha sniffs the air, "I smell Sango's blood."

Miroku looks to Inuyasha with fear upon his face. He glances inside of the dark room, "You can't see anything in there... do you think she is okay?"

Inuyasha doesn't say anything and walks inside. The door suddenly shuts locking him inside. He hears the same noise Sango had heard earlier. His ears twitch and he feels the ground shake slightly. He quickly runs forward and finds the door Sango had found. He picks up her scent and tries pushing on the door. He growls and kicks it open. Inuyasha runs into the other room and turns back to see what was there. "Spikes..."

Miroku pounds on the door, "Inuyasha? What's happening? Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

"I hear ya! Miroku don't open the door!"

"What?" he leans against the locked door. "I can't hear you!"

The walls with spikes start moving back into their place, making the loud noise. "Don't open the door!" The noise drowns out his voice.

Miroku shakes his had, "I'm coming in!" He pushes on the door and it opens. As it does so, the door where Inuyasha is closes. Miroku walks inside and runs across the room quickly. "Inuyasha, are you over here?" The walls start to move toward him.

"Yeah! Hurry, kick the door down! The walls are closing in!"

"Right." he kicks the door but it doesn't move. He then tries to turn the handle, "I can't open it, can you?"

"No, there is no handle!"

Miroku panics as the walls get closer to him, he uses his staff to push open the door. He jumps inside next to Inuyasha. "That was close..." he gasps for air and wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"Sango's scent goes through this room and to the next. Lets hurry, I don't want to find her dead."

"Nor do I." Miroku whispers then follows Inuyasha through the room.

Sango pushes open yet another door. She walks inside the room and sees a figure sitting on the ground. She slowly approaches with her sword in hand. Sango turns the sitting figure around and sees it is Kagome.

"Sango! You found me!"

"Oh Kagome!" Sango unties Kagome's hands and the two girls embrace. "I lost Inuyasha and Miroku. We went through different doors trying to find which one was the real one. I guess I found it."

"But if you did then Inuyasha and Miroku must be lost, or they could be in trouble!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are fine." She smiles and looks around the room. "So this is where Red Death brought you."

"Yes, but his real name is Nobuo."

"Nobuo? You know him?"

"Yes, he is a childhood friend. Its a bit of a long story, I'll tell you when I have time."

Sango nods the helps her friend to her feet, "Lets get you out of here and go find the guys, okay?"

"Okay. We have to hurry, Nobuo is after them."

"Right, lets go then." they start to run toward the exit when they hear footsteps behind them. "What's that?" They turn and see Nobuo.

He grins, "Leaving so soon?" his eyes glow with hate. "You two are not going anywhere. Besides that would be rude, Kagome, you have a guest."

She looks to him questioningly, "A guest?" Sango holds onto her shoulders, protecting her.

"Yes." he moves to the side and bows, "This is a spirit. She would like to have a word with you." An old woman appears in front of them. She has a blue glow to her body and hair. Kagome feels uneasy and backs away.

"Do not fear me child. I am but a harmless spirit.." her voice was fragile and weak. "You are Kagome Higurashi. The half breed's love."

"Y-Yes."

"Do you wish to find Inuyasha?"

"Yes! Where is he?" Kagome moves close to her.

The spirit smiles, "He is in grave danger... He might not make it to you... Would you like to save him?"

Kagome gasps, "Yes of course!" Sango opens her mouth to protest but nothing comes out. She glances up at Nobuo with her eyes wide. He smirks and waves his hand side to side. Nobuo! The spirit! Kagome its a trick! She tries to move her feet, but again they do not move. Oh no! I'm stuck! Kagome!

"My dear, he is in another realm. You will have to drink this potion to be able to reach your love." she pushes a cup toward her, "Now drink."

Kagome kneels down and picks it up. She brings it to her lips and slowly takes a sip. After she does, nothing seems to happen. Kagome looks to her, "Nothing is happening."

The old woman smiles wickedly, "Don't worry, child, something will happen very, very soon. Trust me."

Kagome nods and waits for a moment. Suddenly, flames appear all around surrounding her. "W-What? What's happening?"

"Foolish girl! You have fallen for my trap!" the spirit begins to laugh. "Your family has been cursed. Your mother is the one that began it all. Thanks to your father you and your brother have been protected from the curse because of those crystals. But no more, they are now powerless and will not save you."

"Why would you do this?"

"Because ... I hate you more than I can bare, yet I love you more than I can bare..." she pauses, "Your family damned me to Hell. I know get my revenge on the most beautiful, most powerful Higurashi of them all. You shall now suffer as I have suffered!"

Kagome stands up and glares at her, "I'll find a way to break the curse! I swear it! Inuyasha will help me!"

Note: The curse idea is from someone else, not me. Just to let you know the image of the curse is from a movie by Satoshi Kon ((one of my favorite.))


	20. Chapter Twenty: Love is Suicide

Chapter Twenty: Love is Suicide

The old woman laughs and shakes her head, " Your love will suffer the curse just like you."

Kagome stares at her, "He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh but he does dear child, because of his love for you he will be condemned."

"What did my mother do to you to make you hate us so?"

The spirit of the woman slowly moves to her, "Your mother bound my soul to a spinning wheel to seal my evil. Before I was completely sealed, I swore to her I would have my revenge on her and her whole family. Many years have past, I waited forever for someone to find me. When Serenity did, I wanted to keep my promise to your mother. Since you are her daughter, the strongest, eldest, child she has; I will begin the curse with you." she pauses, "Besides, you will be easy to destroy... Kikyo almost had you dead, but she failed me."

"K-Kikyo?"

"Yes, Kikyo. I gave her a powerful gem that would give her life once you were killed. She was foolish, she didn't know how to kill you. She didn't know that you must destroy a person's heart before you can destroy them."

Kagome backs away slowly toward Sango and glares at her, "I will not let you hurt me or any of my loved ones. You will not win!" Tears sting her eyes and force themselves out.

The spirit starts to fade and laughs, "You are already becoming weak! Foolish girl! You will forever burn in the flames of love! Your heart will grow weak and you shall die!" she disappears.

Nobuo snaps his fingers and Sango is now able to move. She runs over to Kagome and throws her arms around her. "Kagome, I'm sorry.. I wanted to say somethi-"

"Sango... it's fine... you couldn't move. It's not your fault, I got myself in this mess, and I dragged all of you with me.."

Nobuo walks over to them and kneels before them, "I know how to break the curse Kagome."

"Yes, but you will have to pay the price."

They look to him then to each other. Kagome speaks softly, "What do I have to do?"

He smiles and takes her hand, "Marry me." Both girl's eyes widen in shock. Nobuo pulls Kagome up to her feet, "Marry me and I shall remove the curse from you."

"No, I can't marry you. I love Inuyasha. I can't." Kagome tries to pull her hand away but he holds on to it tightly.

"You will. Don't make me kill him. I'm not afraid to do so." he looks into her eyes and sees her fear. He slowly wraps his arms around her and holds her, "I love you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Please just marry me so I can remove the curse." She begins to cry and nods her head yes.

Nobuo opens his mouth to speak but is stopped when he hears the door crash to the ground. There stand Inuyasha and Miroku holding their weapons tightly, ready to fight. Inuyasha sees Kagome and Nobuo and his heart stops, "Kagome... what's going on?" She bites her lip and tries to stop herself from crying. He starts to approach her, "Kagome?" he looks to Sango, "What's happening?"

Nobuo grins, "She is going to become my bride. Isn't that right Kagome?" she nods her head. "You see, she no longer lovers you. You should just leave."

Inuyasha growls, "No! It's not true! She doesn't love you she loves me! Don't force her to say things that aren't true!"

"Oh but it is true. Tell him Kagome, tell him you love me and we are to be married."

Kagome looks up to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "I-I..." she chokes on the words and begins to sob. "I l-love him... and I'm g-going to marry him..."

Inuyasha's heart suddenly shatters. He stops breathing, his body becomes weak. "Kagome..."

Sango runs over to Inuyasha, "Please don't listen! He is making her say that! She loves you Inuyasha! She wants to be with you not him!"

Miroku stands beside Inuyasha and Sango. He glances up at Kagome, "It can't be true Inuyasha. There has to be a reason why she is saying this."

Kagome bites down on her lip then yells out, "Go away Inuyasha! I told you I love him and I am going to marry him! Just leave and never return! I don't want to see you ever again! I hate you!"

He stares at her in shock, then he removes the locket from around his neck and throws it to the ground. "Fine. Do what you want. I never loved you anyway. You were just another Kikyo." He turns and slowly walks away with tears in his eyes. Miroku and Sango chase after him. Kagome cries and drops to her knees.

Nobuo puts his hand on her shoulder, "You made a wise choice."

She pushes his hand away and glares at him, "Get away from me you monster."

Serenity waits for the spirit to arrive. She paces back and forth chewing on her lip. When she sees a glow coming from her mirror, she turns and smiles. "Hello. What news do you have for me?"

"The curse has been set and begun. She already broke Inuyasha's heart and he broke hers. You will not have to worry about him trying to save her now. Oh and ask for Nobuo, he will die soon. The curse is going to effect him now too."

Serenity smiles wickedly, "Good, you have served me well. Hopefully you will be able to complete this curse without messing up."

"I shall my Queen. You have no need to worry." the spirit disappears from the room. Serenity walks over to her window and looks outside.

Yumi walks into the room and smiles, "What should I do about our other guests?"

"Kill them." Yumi bows her head and skips out of the room.

Sesshomaru sees Inuyasha walk out of the hole in the wall with pain on his expression. He asks softly, "Where is your love?"

"I no longer love her. She is dead to me."

Shippo jumps on Inuyasha's shoulder, "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha pushes him off, "It means what I said! I don't love her and she doesn't love me! Leave me alone!"

Miroku and Sango run in front of him. Miroku glares at him, "Inuyasha you fool! Kagome is protecting you from getting hurt thats why she said that. Sango told me the whole story on our way here." He grabs him by the collar, "She loves you damn it! She loves you!"


	21. Chapter 21: The Queen of Darkness Falls

Chapter Twenty-one: Queen of Darkness Falls

Nobuo pulls Kagome up to her feet, "My poor love, you must be heart broken."

Kagome glares at him with all the hate in her heart, "Of course I am! Now leave me alone!" She begins to walk away when but he grabs her and pulls her to him. She pushes at his chest, but he holds her tightly to him.

"Kagome, don't be a fool. You heard what he said, he no longer loves you. You are just another Kikyo to him, nothing more." he looks into her eyes. "Lets go, I'll remove the curse from you now." They walk through a door toward the exit of the castle. Kagome walks beside Nobuo, her head facing the ground. She hears something in the distance. A tapping noise on the floor. Her eyes widen as they approach it slowly. In the dark corner of the twisted hallway, she sees a figure standing there, waiting for them. She starts to panic, "Something is over there..."

He looks to her, "Its most likely one of Serenity's servants. Don't worry about it."

Her heart begins to beat faster, "I have a bad feeling..." The figure in the darkness walks out and shows it's self. It has scars covering it's face, blood pours from its eyes and mouth. It hisses at them then begins to charge. It bites into Nobuo's shoulder; and Kagome lets out a scream. Nobuo pulls the demon from his flesh then thrusts his sword into it's gut.

"Stand down." he whispers to it in a cruel harsh voice.

The creature spits blood from its mouth as it speaks in a gravel voice, "You will not make it out of this palace alive. We will hunt you down, just as Serenity order." Nobuo twists the sword killing the creature instantly.

Kagome gasps, "She is going to kill all of..." she pauses then whips around and cries out, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stops and turns to Miroku, "She... She.." he pauses and thinks for a moment. Suddenly he drops to the ground, "She does love me and I love her... but I don't know what to do..." his ears lay flat upon his head.

Miroku kneels down beside him, "You have to get to her. Nobuo is making Kagome do this. You know very well she wants to be with you. Why do you run?"

"I'm afraid... When she spoke those words... I never felt such a great pain in my life. I really thought she meant it..."

Sango looks down to Inuyasha, "Kagome would never stop loving you. She is going to marry him to protect you and us. Thats why she sounded so cruel... you have to go to her."

Inuyasha stands up and nods his head, "I will." Just as he turns to go save Kagome, all of the exits close up. Serenity walks out of the darkness with a wicked smile upon her face. Everyone places their ands on their weapons, ready to attack.

Serenity bows her head, "It seems to be that you have heard of Kagome's engagement. No need to worry, they will not be married. I sent someone to kill Nobuo and Kagome before they can even leave this castle."

Inuyasha growls, "So you were planning on this from the start!"

She laughs, "Of course Inuyasha, but my plan is not yet complete. I still have to take care of one thing." The ground under Inuyasha begins to glow then a portal suddenly opens, causing him to fall through. Serenity smiles as the portal closes, "I will leave all of you a present." she disappears. Yumi stands in her place bouncing her ball.

Inuyasha lands on the ground in a very dark room. He looks around, his ears perked up picking up every noise. He walks forward and pulls out his sword, squeezing the handle with pure anger. He smells Serenity's scent, "I know you are there. Come out now."

She walks out with a touch in her hand. "Welcome to my indoor garden." she lights another torch on the wall. The room fills with light and she smiles, "Kagome will be nearing the outside garden soon. Find your way out of here, and if you are still alive, run to your love's arms." she pauses, "But be careful... they might be covered in blood." She disappears from the room.

Inuyasha sees thousands of demons come out of hiding. Slowly they walk toward him, baring their fangs and claws. He smirks, "This is all she has for me to do? This should be easy."

Nobuo drags Kagome out of the room and into the next. "Hurry, if we don't we will not make it out of here!" Kagome nods her head and follows him closely. He glances to the side and spots a door. "This way, it leads outside." he reaches back and grabs her hand. They run outside, everything is dark. Fog blankets the ground, making it hard to see.

Kagome's crystal starts to glow, "Something is coming..."

Nobuo looks to her, "What is it?"

"A demon... a very large demon is coming..." she mumbles softly. An image of Inuyasha flashes through her mind. He was covered in blood and his kimono was ripped all over. He was fighting. She gasps, "Inuyasha!"

"He is in trouble isn't he?"

Kagome looks to him and nods, "How come I can see these images?"

"Because of your father, his spirit is within your crystal. He is like your guardian angel."

"How do you know this?"

He sighs, "because I was the one that trapped his soul within it..." he whispers into her ear.

Kagome glares at him, "You what!" suddenly the ground begins to rumble, "Its here."

The demon walks out from behind the trees. It towers over Nobuo and Kagome, casting it's dark shadow upon them. "Higurashi and Takanshi... my orders have been given to me by the Queen. She wishes me to kill you both, to complete the curse." its voice is loud and deep. It speaks again, "Now, you will die!" It pulls out a giant scythe and holds it above its head.

Nobuo pushes Kagome out of the way, "Move!" He takes out his sword and demon wings appear on his back. He and the demon begin to fight, the blades spark with each hit. Kagome turns her Angel Sword into a bow and pulls back an arrow. "Nobuo, look out!" She fires the arrow when he moves out of the way.

The arrow flies into the demon's neck and it roars in pain. "Damn you foolish human!" It reaches it's long arm out and grabs Kagome. The demon squeezes her in his large hand, almost crushing every bone in her body.

Nobuo jumps up and slices the arm off of it's body, letting it drop to the ground. He kneels on the hand of the demon's arm and pulls the fingers open. He pulls Kagome out and smiles slightly, "Are you okay?"

She nods, "Yes... I'm fine..."

He glares at the demon, "Now you will pay... " Nobuo's eyes glow with fire and he pulls out an orb from his pocket. "I summon the Fire Fox and the Dragon of Hell!" The ground begins to shake and cracks open. Flames shoot out and two figure walk out of the pit; Julian, the fire fox, and the Dragon of Hell.

Kagome gasps when she sees Julian, "How is he...? Artemis killed him..."

Julian transforms into his fox form and both he and the dragon fly out at the demon with flames covering their bodies. Quickly the flames upon their bodies merge into one burning the demon on the spot. The demon cries out in pain as the fire eats at his flesh, slowly melting off his bones. The fire disappears along with Julian and the dragon, leaving only bones of the demon behind.

Nobuo glances over to Kagome, "Lets go." he grabs her hand and pulls her farther into the thick fog. As they walk, Kagome hears someone walking toward them. It's breathing is raspy and weak. It sounds as if it had been fighting, or dying. It comes closer to them and Nobuo holds his sword ready to fight.

The person calls out to her in a low voice, "K-Kagome..."

She quickly recognizes his voice, "Inuyasha!" she rushes over to him. "Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry... I didn't mean anything I had said earlier... I just wanted to protect you... please forgive me.." tears slide down her face. Inuyasha smiles slightly and drops down to the ground. Kagome kneels down and helps him. She lays his head upon her chest and holds him tightly.

He whispers, "Kagome... I didn't mean what I said either... I love you... and I'm so sorry... "

Nobuo looks down to them and glares. He is about to speak but stops when he hears something moving behind them. He glances back to see demons walking out of the forest and from the thick fog. "Kagome, stay there and don't move. I'll deal with you later." He walks toward the demons and holds out his sword. He runs into them and cuts into the crowd with his steel blade. The demons surround him and jump on his back. They dig their claws into his chest. He cries out and throws them to the ground. Nobuo pulls out another orb, this one is blue. "I summon the Dragon of Water and the Artic Fox." The sky is covered by black clouds and a ray of light shoots down. The dragon flies out and into the demons. It rips through them, killing almost all of them. Then at the bottom of ray of light Artemis appears. He has angel wings upon his back and has a heavenly glow surrounding his body. He kneels down, as if he were bowing, then pulls a sword from the ground. Artemis holds it above his head then a great light shoot out at the demons, finishing off the rest. The dragon disappears a long with the clouds. Artemis turns and looks to Kagome and Inuyasha. He smiles then fades with the heavenly light. Nobuo steps back and grins, "That was too easy... Serenity has something else coming."

Serenity emerges from the fog then smiles, "Nobuo Takanshi, or to me, Red Death. You are no longer any use to me. You have served me well."

He narrows his eyes at her, "So you are going to fight me?"

"Why not, you already did most of the work yourself." she pauses, "Isn't that how you killed your master? Didn't you get him to become weak by using his powers, then you stabbed him. Wasn't that what you did?"

"Yes, it was how I killed him, and you think you can kill me the same way?"

Serenity walks up to him holding a dagger to his throat, "Of course I can." Nobuo attacks her with his sword but she blocks with her dagger. He is about to stab her when he hears Kagome scream. He turns and sees Kagome trying to crawl away from Inuyasha. "Kagome!"

Serenity drives her dagger into his heart while he was distracted. "You see, I told you." She pulls the bloody dagger from his chest. "I knew I would have to distract you. So why not disguise one of my demons as Inuyasha so Kagome would be close to him. Then have it stab her to make her scream so you would look back in concern."

Nobuo falls to the ground holding his chest, "Where is the real Inuyasha?"

"Dead. He was fighting thousands of demons; he never came out of the indoor garden. He is dead, he has to be."

He laughs and coughs up blood at the same time, "Inuyasha isn't dead..."

Serenity glares at him then stabs him again in the back then in his neck, and slowly closes his eyes. She wipes the blood from her dagger on her Kimono then glances up at Kagome. "My dear, why don't you just give in and except your fate."

Kagome shakes her head and stands up, "No! I'm not going to allow you to kill me!"

"Oh but if I don't the curse will sooner or later."

The demon that disguise it's self as Inuyasha hisses and crawls toward Kagome with blood dripping from it's fangs. Kagome moves away and aims an arrow at it, "Stay back!" She aims the arrow at Serenity then back at the demon, making sure neither will move.

Inuyasha leaps out of the trees and slices through the demon. He drops to one knee, "Kagome.." he looks to her. His clothes are ripped and covered in blood. He forces himself to stand, "Kagome, are you okay?" he askes in a breathless voice.

She stares at him, "Inuyasha!"

Serenity's eyes widen in fear and shock. She then calms herself and looks to Kagome, "How do you know thats really him? He could be another demon."

Kagome grins, "If you fear him then I know for sure this is Inuyasha." She rushes over to him and places her hands on his cheeks, "I'm fine Inuyasha...don't worry." She glances over at Serenity, "Let's end this Inuyasha, together."

Inuyasha smiles and nods his head. He glares at Serenity, "This time Serenity you will not escape!" Wind swirls around his the blade of his sword. Kagome holds her arrow out ready to strike, light forms around it.

Serenity summons her demons of darkness. They surround her, protecting her from their attacks. "I have endless amounts of darkness, you will never be able to get past them."

Inuyasha smirks and raises the sword up then slices back down. The Wind Scar forms and flies toward Serenity and her demons. Kagome shoots her arrow, purifying everything it touches. Serenity begins to panic as all of her demons seem to dissolve at their powerful attacks. The Wind Scar and the purifying arrow kill all of her demons and destroy her darkness. Serenity is then hit by their attack and is almost killed. "No!" Light shines everywhere blocking the image of Serenity. When everything clears, they see Serenity laying on the ground trying to sit up.

Inuyasha watches Serenity, "One more hit, and this nightmare will be over." As Inuyasha raises his sword once more a sharp pain runs through his body. He drops the sword and falls to his knees.

"Inuyasha!" she sits down beside him, "What's wrong?"

He squeezes his chest, "My heart..." he gasps for air, "Something is pulling at my heart..."

Spinning wheels appear all around Kagome and Inuyasha. The spirits voice echoes through the air, laughing.

Kagome shakes her head and screams, "No, go away! Leave us alone!"

Serenity stands and smirks, "The curse is taking hold..." She slowly starts to walk away.

Inuyasha growls, "Kagome, hurry, kill Serenity I'll be fine."

Kagome is about to protest, but she knows if she doesn't kill her, she will feed the spirit more power. She draws back another arrow and aims it at Serenity's back. "Serenity!" The arrow flies directly into Serenity's back. Kagome runs closer and draws another arrow, but the bow suddenly snaps. The string flies up and cuts her cheek.

Serenity pulls the arrow out of her back and her eyes glow black, "Higurashi!"

Kagome drops her bow and holds her crystal in her hands, "I will not let you live Serenity!" Angel wings appear on her back and light surrounds her body.

Inuyasha glances up to her in awe, "K-Kagome..."

Serenity walks toward Kagome and picks up her sword from the ground. She raises it and slices down, but Kagome blocks it with a barrier. A knife appears in Kagome's hands and she uses it to block the rest of Serenity's attacks. The Queen steps back and darkness forms around her. Kagome's light increases and shoots out of her hands toward Serenity. Serenity's darkness dissolves before the light. Serenity glances at her body and sees it too is dissolving. "No! This can't be happening!" Serenity dissolves completely and is killed.

Kagome's crystal cracks down the middle, then shatters. The light fades away and Kagome falls to the ground.

Inuyasha crawls over to her and picks her up, holding her body in his arms, "Kagome?" he shakes her gently, "Kagome?" She doesn't answer him. His eyes widen in fear, "Kagome, please wake up..." tears form in his eyes and his hands shake. "Please..." the pain in his chest disappears. He starts to panic, "Kagome don't you dare die on me..."

The spirit appears before Inuyasha, "My curse has taken effect... she will not live for more then three days, neither will you. You will die along with her... " The spirit laughs and slowly disappears with her spinning wheels.

Inuyasha glances down to Kagome face, "Is this what you were protecting me from?" he whispers. "The curse...?" He pulls her close to his face, "Kagome please answer me..."

Nobuo opens his eyes, and whispers, "I-Inuyasha... " he coughs up blood.

He glances up and looks to Nobuo, "You're alive?"

"Yeah... but not for long..." he mumbles. "You need to get... the lunar flower..."

"The lunar flower?"

"Y-yes... its in the... mountains... its will purify the curse... meaning... it will kill the spirit that haunts her..." he coughs again then hands him a small piece of paper. "I had a... hut... there with many lunar flowers... written down... is the way to break the spell..." he pauses, "Please... save Kagome... don't let her die..." Nobuo closes his eyes but this time they don't open. His breathing stops and his body lays lifeless. Inuyasha nods his head and looks to Kagome, "I will save you... I promise..." he kisses her.


	22. Chapter 22: Journey for Love

Chapter Twenty-two: The Journey for Love

Inuyasha carries Kagome back to the castle. Inside, they search for the others. He finds then at the entrance of the castle. "Hey, over here you guys."

Shippo runs over to Inuyasha smiling. He jumps up and hugs him, "Inuyasha! You're okay!" he glances down at Kagome, "What happened to her?"

Miroku and Sango walk over, "Yes, what happened?" Miroku asks again.

Inuyasha sighs, "Kagome's crystal broke, the curse is starting to take effect. We have to get out of here. I need to find the lunar flower, if I do I can save her."

Sango looks to Inuyasha, "What happened to Nobuo and Serenity?"

"Both of them are dead. What about Yumi?"

Shippo jumps up, "Whoa? You killed Serenity and Nobuo?"

"No, Nobuo was killed by Serenity, and Serenity was killed by Kagome. I had nothing to do with it." he says softly.

Miroku thinks for a moment, "I see, so that is how Kagome's crystal broke." he pauses, "Yumi was killed by Sesshomaru. We only got to fight demons and protect Rin."

Inuyasha smirks, "Looks like the only thing we have to do now is to break the curse, and seal the spirit. So lets go." Together they walk out of the castle with the doors closing behind them. They walk through the kingdom searching for the exit out of the strange world.

Out of the darkness a girl walks toward them. She is wearing a white kimono with her hair pulled back. She stops in front of the group and smiles, "Hello, you are searching for a way out right?"

Sango holds her weapon tightly, "Yes, what's it mean to you?"

"If you like, I can help you get out of here."

"You will? Who are you and why are you wanting to help us?" Sango asks, not trusting the young girl.

She giggles, "I am Tomoe. I use to work for Serenity, but now that she is dead I'm going to help you." Tomoe looks to their expressions and sees their approval. "Go into the field where the Fire Fox fell and hold up this mirror." she hands Sango the mirror.

"What will it do?" Shippo asks nicely.

"It will glow, opening a portal to your time. "Serenity would use it to appear and disappear like she did."

Miroku takes the mirror from Tomoe, "Thank you very much." they turn and walk away slowly. Miroku glances back at her, "Huh, Tomoe-san, would you," he pauses and takes her hand, "be willing to bare my children?" Sango glares at Miroku. She grabs him by his ear and drags him toward the others. Miroku winces with pain, "Ouch! Sango must you pull so hard!"

Once they make it to the field, everyone holds onto one another. Shippo sits on Inuyasha's head holding up the mirror. It glows and a light shoots down from the sky. First the light turns blue, then red, and then white like the snow. After the light disappears, Tomoe walks over and picks up the mirror that was left behind laying in the snow. She smiles slightly and holds the mirror up, "I wish you all good luck." she punches the mirror, shattering the glass. She whispers to herself, "My nightmare has ended... my soul is now free." Tomoe disappears into the white crisp air. Her voice fades, "Artemis... Julian... you have been avenged..." The dark castle in the winter storm begins to crumble. The Kingdom of darkness has fallen. All of the slaves trapped within are free.

Inuyasha opens his eyes, he glance over and sees his friends talking to Koga. Shippo walks over and smiles at him, "Inuyasha Koga was near by and he picked up our scents. We told them what had happened and he wants to help. He said he will let us stay at the wolf den while you go find the cure."

Inuyasha picks up Kagome and walks over to Koga. "You will let us stay at your wolf den?"

Koga growls, "Yeah, only because I owe you one for stabbing you last time. Also cause Kagome needs you. I'm not going to let her die."

He nods his head, "How far are we from your den?"

"Not too far. Lets go now." they run into the forest, heading toward the wolf den. Koga glances over at Inuyasha, "So Serenity is dead eh? I can't believe Kagome was the one to kill her though. I didn't think she had it in her." he pauses, "Inuyasha, I was thinking, maybe I should go with you on your journey. You could use some help."

Inuyasha nods, "Yeah, I could. So why don't you come with me then Miroku and the others can take Kagome to your den."

Koga grins, "Wow mutt, you are actually thinking things through for once. Okay, lets do it then." he whips around and faces the others, "Change of plans, you guys will take Kagome to the den. Inuyasha and I will go to the mountains. We can't waste any time, so lets move!"

Inuyasha hands Kagome to Sango, "Please take care of her.." he whispers softly. He takes off in the other direction with Koga following him closely.

Sango holds onto her and smiles, "Don't worry Inuyasha... I will." she pauses and looks to Kirara, "Can you pick up the wolf's scent?" The large cat demon nods its head. Sango places Kagome on the demon's back. "Lets go."

Inuyasha and Koga run toward the mountains full speed. They run past valleys and through forests. Hours pass and finally they reach their destination. Koga sniffs the air and glances around. "Well, we are here. Now what?"

The half demon looks to the top of the mountain. Mist and snow covers everything above. He sighs and turns to Koga, "We have to go up there. Into the forest near the top. Nobuo gave me this note, it has directions and a small drawing of a strange demon."

"Let me see." Koga takes the note from Inuyasha and looks it over. "Oh I know of these mountains. I have heard there are strange demons there that are very dangerous. I have also heard of a hut in the middle of the forest with a barrier around it. That is probably where we have to go."

Inuyasha nods slightly and begins to go up the mountain. "Lets hurry then." He disappears into the thin mist and into the forest. Koga growls and follows him closely.

Sango lays Kagome on a large pill of hay and animal skins. Genta and Hakkaku peek theirs heads out from the entrance. They walk inside and greet Miroku and the others. Genta looks to Kagome, "So how is she?"

Shippo sits down next to her and sighs, "She is just sleeping. Her skin is cold and damp with sweat. Kagome looks as if she is dead, but she isn't I don't understand."

Sango kneels down beside the kitsune. She smiles warmly and pets his head. "Shippo, I remember Kagome telling me a story about a princess. She told me that the princess was put under a spell which made her sleep and appear dead. The princess had to wait for a prince to give her true love's first kiss. Once she was kissed by the prince, she awoke. After that, they were married and lived happily ever after."

Miroku glances over at her, "So you think something like that has happened to Kagome?"

She nods, "Yes. I mean, look at her. She looks dead, but is sleeping."

Shippo closes his eyes so he can think to himself. He then looks to the others, "I wander what Kagome is dreaming about. If she dreams while she is like this." his voice fades and he lays down. "Maybe, after Inuyasha wakes her up, she will tell us." he mumbles and falls asleep.

Fire covers everything in the kingdom. Smoke as black as night hides the moon causing everything to be consumed in darkness. Kagome runs pass the huts with tears streaming down her face. She thinks back to what Koga had said to her at the hill top. "He told me he was here. He told me he was in the castle. Inuyasha! I'm coming!" She reaches the entrance to the castle. A large gate blocks her way, "Oh no.. what am I going to do!" She begins to panic, but suddenly the gate breaks and collapses. Kagome turns around to see Kirara growling. "Kirara? What are you doing here?" The cat demon walks up to her and pushes her forward.

"KAGOME! GO NOW!" Sango runs up beside Kirara and Kagome.

"Sango?" she blinks, "Wait whats going on? How did you-"

Kirara and Sango push her forward again. "Just go Kagome, Inuyasha needs you. Kirara and I will be fine. Please just go, he is in trouble!" As they watch Kagome leave, they look to one another and disappear.

Kagome nods and rushes into the castle. She finds steps leading up to a tower. "He is up there." She runs up the steps quickly. "Sango said he was in trouble. I have to hurry." She begins to see the spinning wheels again. They appear all around and the spirits laughter surrounds her. Kagome covers her ears and screams. "Go away!" She can see the door to the tower now. She leaps across a large hole in the steps and grabs the door. She pushes it open only to find more stairs. "Hold on... I'm coming Inuyasha.." she gasps for air. Then when she catches her breath, she begins to run once again. "I'm coming..." she whispers.

Inuyasha and Koga reach the snowy forest. The can now smell the scent of lunar flowers. Demon scent is in every direction. Inuyasha growls, "I don't like this... demons are everywhere, but its so hard to track them."

Koga nods, "I know.. but we are going to have to try." They walk into an opening in the forest. The wolf growls as he hears scratching at the ground. Suddenly, the ground cracks and Inuyasha falls into the freezing cold lake under them. "Shit, it was ice!" he kneels down to help Inuyasha out of the water, but a demon leaps onto his back. It bites into his neck. Koga winces and rips the demon off of him. He turns around only to find more demons surrounding them. Inuyasha tries to climb out of the water while Koga fights the demons, but he continues to slip back in. He growls and pulls himself halfway out, but something under the water grabs his legs and pulls him completely under the water. Once he is under water, he can see one of the demons. Inuyasha kicks it away and claws at it. He swims back up for air. Koga reaches down to pull him out. Inuyasha takes his hand and climbs out. He pulls out his sword and slices at the demons. Koga looks to Inuyasha, "There are too many of them! We have to run!"

Inuyasha doesn't like to runaway from a battle, but he knows they have to. He growls, "Fine!" The two of them run into the forest again and sniff the air for anything other then lunar flowers and demons. As they run, Inuyasha can hear the demons chasing after them. He then feels a sharp pain fly into his neck. He reaches up only to pull out a dart. He growls and throws it down not caring. Inuyasha picks up Nobuo's scent. "I think I found his hut!" He runs toward the scent and sees a small snow covered hut. He pulls out his sword again, "I'll take down the barrier." his sword turns red and slashes through the barrier around the hut. Once its gone, he grabs Koga and rushes into the hut. Koga locks the door behind them and looks to Inuyasha who is looking very tired. "Koga, we have to look for the directions or potion. He said it is written somewhere in here."

Koga nods and searches through all of the jars on the shelves. "There are thousands of lunar flower potions up here. How do we know which is which?"

Inuyasha flips through papers on Nobuo's desk. He scans them over, "There are a lot of directions for cures here. I'll try to find the one that matches what Kagome has." He finds a paper that has 'DREAMS' written on it. He reads it over. "I think I might have found it."

Koga walks over and looks at the paper, "What is this all about?"

"It says that there are spirits that can control what a person is dreaming. So while they sleep, the spirit makes the dream seem so real, that it is. So what ever happens to the person in the dream, it really happens to that person." Inuyasha growls and thinks back to the spirit.

The wolf thinks it over, "So, if she were to die in the dream, it will really happen!"

He nods, "I think this is the cure for it." he pauses and looks to the paper. "Kagome looked as if she was just sleeping when we left her. She was cold and pale. I think the spirit is going to try and kill her in her false dreams."

Koga growls, "Well, what does it say to do?"

Inuyasha growls back and reads it over. As he does so, his vision begins to blur. He starts to become dizzy and weak. "I-I..." he reaches for his head. "We have to.." he tries to talk. "G-Go to the jar of just lunar flowers. Pull out three." he mumbles. Koga nods and grabs the jar. He pulls out three lunar flowers and returns to Inuyasha. "Now.. crush them in a bowl and mix in thistle thorns in it. After you are done with that..." Inuyasha stops and falls to his kneels.

Koga's eyes go wide, "Hey! Whats wrong with you?"

The hanyou glances up to him, "I... don't know... I just feel very dizzy ..and cold... "

He growls, "Well, maybe its because you fell into the water. You'll be fine. Just tell what to do next." Inuyasha sits down and tells Koga how to finish the potion. After about an hour of waiting, he is finally finished. Koga hands Inuyasha the bottle with the potion in it. "There. Its done. Now, lets get out of here." Inuyasha nods weakly and tries to stand. He winces in pain. Koga watches him struggle then helps him up. "Whats wrong? You look even worse then before. You are very pale and-" he then picks up a weird scent on the hanyou's neck. His eyes go wide in fear, "Inuyasha, were you hit by anything on our way here?"

Inuyasha looks to him, "Yeah, why? I was hit by a small dart... in my neck."

The wolf demon throws him up against the wall, "Why the hell didn't you say anything? You were poisoned! You idiot! Now what are we going to do?"

"I was poisoned..?" he closes his eyes and sighs. "That doesn't matter... all that matters is that we get back to Kagome... she is more important then I am..."

Koga punches him and sits him down, "If you die, how am I suppose to get out of here alone to save Kagome? I need you! So just sit down and shut up while I find a cure for you now!" Koga searches around for a cure for the poison. Since Nobuo lived in the mountains with the demons, he would have to have a cure for the poison. Sure enough, he finds a small amount of the cure left in a tiny jar. He hands it to Inuyasha. "Drink it."

Inuyasha nods and drinks the potion. He slowly stands up and walks toward the door with Koga's help. "Okay.. carry me... once we get to the bottom of the mountain where those damn creatures don't live... put me down and I'll run beside you..." he pauses, "That why.. the cure can take effect.." They open the door and rush outside. Inuyasha leans closes against Koga's back glancing back to watch the demons chase them. Koga smirks and decides to run as fast as he can, since he doesn't have to wait for Inuyasha to catch up.

Sango wipes the sweat from Kagome's brow. She looks to Shippo, who is very worried. She tries to smile with a hopeful look, but it looks fake. "She'll be fine. Don't worry. Inuyasha will make it back in time to save her. Her life is in good hands.

Miroku stares off into the distance, "Well lets hope so.." he mumbles.

Genta sets down a bowl of fresh cold water. "Here you go. I brought the water like you asked for."

Hakkaku rushes over to his side, "Yes, and I brought the herbs you asked for as well."

Sango smiles and takes the herbs, "Thanks you two. Why don't you go scan the area to see if Inuyasha and Koga are coming." They nod and take off outside. Sango feels fur brush up against her leg. She smiles at the small cat demon that meows at her. "Oh, Kirara, everything is okay. But, please do me a favor, sit beside Shippo and watch over Kagome. I need to talk to Miroku." Kirara meows and sits beside Shippo. Sango walks over to Miroku and smiles slightly. "May I sit?"

He nods happily, "Of course Sango." Miroku makes watches her sit down next to him. He takes her hand and squeezes it gently. "We have done all we can Sango. We just have to wait for Inuyasha to come back now. I am hoping he will return on time."

Sango leans her head on his shoulder, "He will, with Koga yelling at him and pushing him, he will make on time."

Miroku laughs, "Yeah, I agree." he pauses and glances over to Kagome. "but.. I'm still worried..."

"As we all are.." she kisses his cheek. "We just have to keep hope alive in our hearts, right Miroku?" Sango looks into his eyes and tries to smile. Instead, she buries her face into his chest and cries.

He pats her back to comfort her, "Don't worry Sango.. no matter what... Inuyasha cannot fail.." Miroku closes his eyes and kisses her forehead. "He will make it and save her. Because she is waiting for him. She is waiting for him to save her. Inuyasha will not fail."


	23. Chapter 23: Lost in Dreams

Chapter Twenty-Three: Lost in Dreams

Kagome pushes open the door at the top of the tower. There she finds a room with fire just starting to cover it. She sees a figure laying on the floor. Slowly she walks up to it, "Inuyasha?" She removes the kimono that was covering his body. "Inuyasha!" Kagome kneels down and picks up his head carefully. Warm, salty streams of water slides down her rosy cheeks. She leans her head down and kisses his forehead. "Inuyasha... I was too late..." she cries. "I couldn't save you.. I'm so sorry.. please forgive me."

Inuyasha opens his eyes and smiles weakly at his love, "Kagome... I'm not dead... not yet.. I don't think I'll make it.." he coughs up blood. "You should go... I don't want anything to happen to you.. Please promise me you will go... go and live life happily.. even if I'm not beside you."

She shakes her head, "No.. I'm not going to leave you here to die. I love you too much. I'm going to remain by your side forever... nothing will make me leave you now." Kagome pulls his body closer to his. The scent of blood mixed with fire is all over his clothing. It burns her nose, but she doesn't care. As long as she can hold him, she is happy.

The hanyou lefts his hand and gently brushes his fingers on her cheek. "Kagome.. please.."

Kagome sighs and kisses him, "I'm not going..." she smiles lovingly at him. "After you die.. I'm going to wait her for my death as well..."

Inuyasha feels his heart sink in his chest, "I love you Kagome.. but... I don't want you to follow me in death... I want you to live..." he coughs even harder then he did before. The fire grows closer around them. They can feel the flames coming closer to their flesh. Inuyasha slowly closes his eyes mumbling something as his body grows heavy. Then his hand falls from her face and hits the ground. He is motionless.

"Inuyasha...?" her eyes are wide with fear. "Inuyasha, please speak to me! Tell me you love me! Say something! Please!"

Koga sets down Inuyasha once they reach the bottom of the mountain. He glances him over, "Hey, you okay? You seem even weaker than before."

He coughs, "I.. I don't know.. I just feel worse.. my body is numb.. I can't move..." Inuyasha sighs and looks to Koga, "Give me a few moments.. maybe I'll be able to-"

Koga cuts him off by throwing him over his shoulder, "Shut up! Lets just go! Kagome needs you we can't waste any more time!" He runs through the forest and toward the wolf den. Though its not too far away, he runs as fast as his legs will let him. Fear begins to consume his mind. He is worried they won't make it. Something inside of him is telling him they might be too let.

Miroku lays Sango down on a pile of blankets. He smiles and kisses her cheek. Slowly he makes his way over to Kagome and Shippo. Kirara jumps up on his shoulder meowing. "What is it Kirara?" The little demon leaps down and runs to the entrance. It continues to meow. Miroku glances over to Shippo, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to see what Kirara wants." Shippo nods and watches him leave. Kirara turns into her larger form then kneels down so Miroku can climb on. "Is something wrong?" As soon as he gets on Kirara's back, it takes off into the sky. Miroku holds tightly to it's fur then, once he has balance, he looks down. "Where are you taking me?" He then sees a figure running in the forest. He notices the cloud of dust following it. He smiles happily, "Its Koga!" They fly down and stop in front of the wolf. "Koga! What happened to Inuyasha!"

Koga gasps for air, even he was tired from all that running. "Inuyasha was poisoned by the demons in the mountains. He took a potion that would help, but he hasn't gotten better. We also have the cure for Kagome, but mutt face is the only one that knows what to do. Since he is weak, I don't know if he can save her."

Miroku takes Inuyasha from Koga's back and places him on Kirara's. "Inuyasha, how you are you feeling?"

Inuyasha groans as he turns to face him, "Weak.. and very very tired... as if I'm falling asleep.. my body is numb and heavy.." He feels the softness of Kirara's fur against his face and sighs. "Kagome, how is she?"

"Not any better." he whispers.

Inuyasha nods, "I see.. don't worry... I have the direction for the potion.. I'll be able to save her.." After he finishes speaking, Kirara flies back to the den with Inuyasha. Miroku and Koga dash toward the den, but since Miroku can't seem to keep up; Koga growls and carries him there.

Kagome picks up and dagger laying on the ground. She holds it to her heart and gets ready to drive it through. She then hears a laughing and sees the spinning wheels. Kagome drops the dagger to cover her ears. "Go away!" She closes her eyes and screams.

The spirit appears before her, "I was planning on it.. but I wanted to see it for myself.. I wanted to see you die." She laughs evily. "You are such a foolish girl. You think that killing yourself will make everything better. You think that love lasts forever. All of that is a lie."

Kagome looks to the dagger then to Inuyasha, "I want to be with him... always... I want to be beside him.. "

The spirit makes the flames grow, "And you will! You will die together in this place then you will meet again in hell!"

She shakes her head, "No, I'm not going to die.. He doesn't want me to.. He knew that if I died, you would win. I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Now you decide you want to live, but have you looked around? You are trapped! You cannot escape this place!" she laughs and then slowly starts to disappear. "You will burn in these flames with the one you love." The spirit disappears along with the spinning wheels, leaving only the flames and the falling structures.

The young girl smiles as she lays down beside Inuyasha. She moves the hair from his face and kisses his cheek. "I guess I have no choice... I have to die.. but thats okay.. because I'll be with you.."

Inuyasha reads the directions for the potion. He sets it down then looks to Kagome. "Lay me next to Kagome please.." he mumbles. Miroku and Koga carry him over to Kagome. Inuyasha takes her hand. "Its just a dream Kagome.. but to you it seems real. I'm coming. I'll save you.." He looks to Koga, "Can you open the bottle for me?"

Koga growls and pulls it open. He lefts the bottle, "You owe me mutt." He pours half the potion in Inuyasha's mouth, then the other half in Kagome's. "Good luck." Inuyasha thanks him the slowly falls asleep. Koga sit down beside Genta and Hakkaku. He sighs heavily then opens his mouth to speak. "What do you think she is dreaming about?"

Shippo blinks, "I asked that earlier, but we won't know until she wakes up." He crawls over in between Inuyasha and Kagome. He lays down and stares upward.

Sango, who is know awake from her nap, glances to Miroku. "Do you think everything will work out?" he pauses, "I mean won't it be hard for him?"

Miroku shrugs, "I really can't tell you."

"Inuyasha has to find Kagome within her dream. Then he has to help her escape by killing the spirit within that dream. Once they wake up, the curse should be broken." Shippo closes his eyes. "I only wish I could help.."

Inuyasha's eyes flash open. He is standing on top of a hill looking over a kingdom on fire. He begins to run toward the fire. At the bottom of the hill he sees Koga fighting shadow demons. "Koga?"

Koga turns to him, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Inuyasha is taken back, "What do you mean?"

"Kagome is in the castle! I told her you were in trouble and she needed to save you!" The shadow demons disappear and Koga smirks. "And can you believe it.. she fell for it. The stupid little girl. I can't believe that she really believed me. Then again, she thought you were really in trouble." Koga suddenly turns into the spirit. "I'm not going to let you near her! She is going to die! Nothing you do will change that!"

Inuyasha growls, "This is just a dream! You can't kill her! I'm not going to let you!"

The spirit laughs, "Is it a dream? Its not a dream anymore Inuyasha. Now it is real, you can die here. I can kill you. I can kill her." She disappears into the black smoke. Inuyasha growls and rushes to the castle.

Kagome glances to Inuyasha's face and smiles happily. Inuyasha's body sinks into the ground. She sits up quickly and looks to the spot where he was laying. "Whats going on? How did this happen?"

"He wasn't really there silly girl. He was an illusion."

She turns to face Serenity standing behind her, "How are you here? I killed you!"

She laughs, "Don't you get it yet?" Serenity sighs and pulls out her sword, "Oh well, you will find out after I kill you. May your soul rest in peace." She tries to stab Kagome, but she leaped out of the way. She narrows her eyes and slices at her, missing again. "Damn it! Stop moving!"

Kagome falls back against a stone wall. She picks up a wooden staff that was laying on the ground. "I'll escape from this Hell. I won't die here."

Inuyasha reaches the castle gate. He sees Sango and Kirara, "Its another illusion. It has to be." He watches them turn into shadow demons. He smirks and fights the demons. His sword slices through them with ease. After he kills the demons, he holds his sword out. "I can smell the barrier around it.. I have to hurry!" Inuyasha breaks through the barrier then makes his way into the castle. The flames grow leaving only a small path to the tower. He runs up the steps holding tightly to his robe. "I'm coming Kagome! Just hold on a few more minutes! I won't let you down!" Inuyasha coughs and gasps for air, "Damn it.. its so hard to breath..." The black smoke blocks his sight of the steps. He coughs harder but continues on. "I have to save her... I cannot fail..." He steps forward then falls. He quickly grabs the steps. He pulls himself out of the large hole in the stares then begins to run again. "I can smell the spirit. I'm near."

Kagome drops to one kneel gasping. She glances up to Serenity, "Just go away... let me die here..."

Serenity shakes her head, "I can't do that. I need to make sure you die." She holds the sword above Kagome's head then smiles. "I love you more then anyone Kagome. You are everything to me."

Her eyes go wide and she looks up and Nobuo is now holding the sword. Serenity is gone. "N-Nobuo?"

His smile increases, "I wanted to make sure you suffer until your last breath." Nobuo lowers the blade, but Kagome moves out of the way. "I thought you wanted to die?"

She begins to cry, "Not by your hands."

Nobuo smirks, "Who do you want me to be then?" He pauses and hears someone approaching. "Hurry, lets make this quick. I have to kill someone else as well.."

Kagome stands up slowly, "I want you to turn into Kikyo. I want to see what happens. When I die by her hands."

He turns into Kikyo. The flames grow and her smile seems to glow, "Kagome, its like a dream isn't it?" She thrusts the sword into her stomach.

Inuyasha pushes the door open, he drops his sword. "K.. Kagome.." He watches her body drop to the ground in a puddle of blood. "KAGOME!" he rushes over to her side and picks up her body. "Are you okay? Kagome?"

Kikyo laughs and turns into her true form, the spirit. "You tried so hard. I almost pity you. You wanted to save her from death, but look happened. Now, my dear valiant warrior, embrace death together as you would have with Kikyo."

He growls and sets down Kagome. He grabs his sword, "I am not going to die! Neither will she! She isn't dead yet, if I can kill you before she dies, I know we can escape this nightmare!"

The spirit moves the sword by waving her hand. "Then fight." The swords clash together. Kagome opens her eyes slowly and glances over. "He... Inuyasha... he's alive..." she smiles. She looks around carefully for a weapon that isn't on fire. She spots a bow and a few arrows. Slowly, she drags herself over to them. Inuyasha falls to the ground and the sword flies into his shoulder. He growls and jumps back up. The sword comes at him again, he dodges it then claws at the spirit. His hands goes through her. Kagome picks up the bow and an arrow. She gets on her knees, "Inuyasha! Move!" He faces her then leaps out of the way as the arrow is fired.

Light surrounds the arrow and hits the spirit in the heart. She screams out in horror as the flames increase in size and consume only her, "No! This can't happen!" her voice fades.

Inuyasha runs over to Kagome, "We have to get out of here!" He picks her up and holds her tightly.

The spirit's voice echoes through the fire, "You will not make it to the portal in time! She is dying as we speak! She will die!" her laughs dies along with her.

Kagome winces in pain, "Inuyasha... lets go.." blood runs down the side of her mouth.

He nods then runs out of the tower. He leaps down as it collapses. "We have to find the portal! I don't know where it is!"

Kagome bites her lip, "...where we entered... we saw the flames..." she closes her eyes and coughs again.

Inuyasha runs through the castle gates, demons appearing everywhere. The chase after him, biting at his heals. He growls and runs after, pushing himself even harder. "Kagome! Don't you dare die now! Please hang on, we are almost there!" He can now see the hill he appeared on when he entered the dream world. All of his fears appear from the flames. They try to distract him from the portal. He sees Nobuo, Sumiko, Serenity, and the one person he wishes he would never see again, Kikyo. All of them standing in the flames, except for her. She was standing in front of the portal. "Its not real..." he whispers. "Its just a dream.." He runs up the hill. "Nothing is real! She isn't real! Its just a dream!" He runs right through the image of Kikyo and into the portal.


	24. Chapter 24: When the Red Rain Stops

Chapter Twenty-Four: When the Red Rain Stops

Shippo wipes the tears from his eyes. "Miroku!" He leaps into his arms and cries harder.

Miroku holds him tightly, "I know... its okay.. don't cry anymore Shippo." He pats his back gently.

The little fox looks to him and smiles, "But I'm so happy!"

Sango laughs and helps Inuyasha up to lean against the cold, stone wall of the wolf den. He groans, "Please stop crying Shippo, you're giving me a head ache!" He feels a small tug on his shirt. Inuyasha looks down and smiles. "Hey, you're finally awake." He leans down and kisses Kagome cheek. "I was a little worried that the potion didn't work."

She smiles weakly, "Thank you..."

Koga kneels down beside them, "She the spirit is dead. The curse is broken?"

Inuyasha nods, "Yeah, we can live in peace now..." he mumbles.

"And the poison has left you right? I don't have to run all the way back to the mountains and get more potions do I?" he growls at Inuyasha.

He smirks, "Right." Inuyasha closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep.

Kagome looks to Sango, "I'm guessing he went through a lot just to save me."

Sango smiles, "Yeah, I was told he was poison by these strange demons in the mountains. He was also very tired from running and fighting." she pauses, "I remember Koga telling me he fell through thin ice and into freezing water. So Kagome, I think you owe him." she snickers and walks over to sit beside Miroku.

Kagome laughs to herself, "I do owe him... and I know just how to repay him.." She slowly falls back to sleep beside her love.

After a few months, Kagome returns to her time. She tell her mother everything that had happened. When she finished telling her tale, her mother just smiles and then hands her a letter. "This was left here for you. I was sitting in your bedroom waiting for you to return home. I saw a man with wings set this down beside me. I thought I was dreaming but it is real. So here."

Kagome opens the letter carefully. She pulls out a small note and reads it out loud, "It says: To my dearest Kagome. I'm sorry things between us had gotten so sour. I wish we could still be friends, but as I write this, I know the end is near. I will not live through the night. I know I will die, she will kill me. I hope you will be happy with your hanyou lover. Remember this Kagome, no matter what happens, I will always love you. My heart is in your hands. Love, Nobuo." Kagome sighs heavily and the letter turns into rose petals. She carries the petals outside and lets them blow away with the wind. "You will always have a place in my heart."

Her mother walks outside and stands beside her. She pats her back, "Go back to Inuyasha. He is probably waiting for you to return." Kagome nods and runs to the well house. Once inside she craves a note into the wall with a stone from the floor. She drops the stone then jumps into the well. Her mother walks into the well house and sees Kagome disappear. She turns and sees the note on the wall. "I love you all and I will miss you. Good-bye, Kagome." she smiles and cries softly. "I will miss you too." She covers the well with the lid that was leaning beside it. She places a key on it. A light glows around the well and disappears. "This seal will only be broken by my husband. May his spirit rest in peace." She walks out of the well house and toward the shrine steps. Sota sees his mother and walks over to her. "Hey mom, where is Kagome?"

She smiles slightly, "She returned to her time era."

"What do you mean?" he asks quietly.

"I sealed the well after she left. Your father's spirit is guarding the well, only he can break the seal. Kagome is going to live in Inuyasha's time era. That is the time era is was ment to live in after all." she sits down on the first step.

Sota sits next to her, "But what about her friends? Won't they wonder where she is?"

"They don't know who she is anymore. We are the only ones that remember her. This is because of a spell. I found it in a pile of your father's old papers and drawings. He knew he would die. He knew Kagome would go to the feudal era. He knew everything before it happened." she looks to the sky with a small joyful smile.

Sota thinks it over then looks to her. "How? How did he know what was going to happen?"

She glances down to him, "Because he met an angel. The angel was also a demon."

"An angel that is a demon? How is that possible?"

"His name was Artemis Thorn, he is the knight of heaven. He met your father a long time ago. He and your father had the same enemy, Serenity. They worked together and helped one another out. Well, Artemis found Serenity's mirrors. One of the mirrors looks into the future. Thats when he saw her evil plan, but he knew it was necessary. He told your father about what he saw. Your father just smiled and said what happens, happens. After that, they were separated. Artemis was thrown into another time era. Your father, well he found his way to me. After that, he did everything that was suppose to happen. He remember what Artemis had said and followed everything he was suppose to do. I never told me about Artemis or anything about him dying. Instead, he left his notebook and art do the talking for him. I just never noticed until now."

Kagome walks out of her hut with a new kimono on. She smiles and jumps into Inuyasha's arms. "I'm ready to go now."

He laughs and kisses her cheek, "Okay then, lets go." They walks down the dirt path to Miroku's and Sango's newly built hut. Shippo sees Inuyasha and Kagome then runs inside to tell the others. Inuyasha waves to Miroku as he walks out. "Hey monk!"

He smiles and helps a very pregnant Sango down the steps. "Hello there love birds!" he grins.

Sango winces slightly, "Hello Kagome, Inuyasha." She walks over and hugs them tightly. "Only two more months until the baby is born. How about you Kagome:

Kagome blushes slightly, "A couple of weeks." Inuyasha smiles happily and kisses her.

Miroku laughs, "I see, well I am very happy for you both." he wraps his arms around Sango. She smiles and looks to Shippo. Miroku notices her glance, "Oh well, I guess we should go to the spring festival now. Shippo looks a little bored."

Shippo leaps onto Inuyasha's shoulder, "Lets go!"

Inuyasha takes Kagome's hand and walks beside her. He smiles at Sango, "So what are you going to name your child Sango?"

She looks to her stomach, "If it is a girl, it's going to be Kasumi or Suki. If it is a boy, it will be Koishii."

Kagome smiles, "I bet Miroku is hoping for a boy." They laugh together knowing that he does. The group walks to the village and sees everything glowing. Lanterns hang from trees and poles. A large fire is in the middle of the village where people are telling stories. Children run around chasing each other. Kaede walks up to them and bows her hand. Kagome hugs her, "Hello Kaede. Its nice to finally see you again."

Kaede hugs her back and smiles, "Yes, its nice to see you as well. So how is the baby coming along?"

Inuyasha squeezes Kagome's hand, "Great, she has had no trouble at all. Well, she did get sick a few times, but she is okay now."

"Thats good to hear. I am guessing Miroku and Sango are doing well." she glances over to the couple dancing around. "Anyway, why don't we just go and enjoy the festival." She turns and walks over to the other villagers. Shippo jumps off of Inuyasha's shoulder and joins the children playing.

Inuyasha smiles at Kagome and kisses her again. Kagome blushes, "My goodness, you are acting weird today. What do you want?" she smirks.

He grins wickedly, "I think you can figure that out." He pulls her over to a woman making noodles. "Show her how to make ramen please."

Kagome laughs and stands beside the woman, "Here, I'll show you how to make ramen. Its Inuyasha's favorite." The woman smiles and lets her make the ramen.

Hours pass and the festival continues until later that night. Inuyasha sits down by his favorite tree. Kagome sees him and sits down next to him. "Are you okay Inuyasha? Have too much ramen?" she giggles.

Inuyasha takes her hand, "No.. I was just thinking back to everything we have been through."

Kagome leans her head on his shoulder, "Oh? Is that so? You seem to think about that a lot now, why is that?"

He smiles and closes his eyes, "It just reminds me of how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you beside me. I never thought we would ever be able to be together. Yet, here we are." Inuyasha takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I never thought we would be together either... " she pauses and thinks to herself. "In fact, I thought for sure you would runaway with Kikyo or something." Kagome bites her lip and regrets saying that woman's name. "But you know, what happens, happens. I'm glad the way things turned out. Even though Sumiko will never be born. Nobuo died by Serenity's hands. You were almost killed, as was I. But because of all of those things, we are together now. We should just be happy and live life." She stands up and holds out her hand, "Lets go back to the festival. Lets just live life and enjoy the moment of peace."

Inuyasha takes her hand and stands up. "Yeah, we all know a new evil will raise and we will have to fight." He walks toward the festival with her. He smirks, "Oh Kagome, I just remembered something." Inuyasha laughs to himself.

She gives him a weird look, "What is it?"

"I never did get you a new book bag, remember?" Inuyasha kisses her cheek and runs away before she can hurt him.

Her eyes go wide, "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that! Hey! Get back here! You owe me a book bag mutt!" Kagome laughs and chases after him playfully.

Miroku and Sango were watching for a distance. The monk smiles, "To think that once she was just a child talking to a sacred tree that just happened to have Inuyasha's soul within it. She had promised to return to him one day, she did. She promised to stay by his side, well she did that too. Now matter what stood in her way, she always found a way back to his arms. Not even time could pull them apart."

Sango places a hand on her stomach, "Yeah, nothing can separate those two. " she pauses. "Hopefully, that applies to us as well." They kiss and then walk out of hiding. They cheer on Kagome to catch Inuyasha.

A man sits on a branch watching the group play together, "What a pleasant happy ending." He laughs and opens his wings. "I'll be watching over you and your children. I will be your guardian angel, my dear Kagome." He disappears into a white mist, leaving a small lunar flower on the branch.


End file.
